I'll Be Your Daddy If You'll Be My Little Shinobi
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: After Yondaime's death, the entire Konoha Village is devastated and grieving, including a teenaged Hatake Kakashi. Will he pull himself together to take care of the baby Naruto, who is also in need of comfort and love?
1. Life and Death

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**I'll Be Your Daddy If You'll Be My Little Shinobi**

**Chapter 1 -** Life and Death

Cries of pain and death echoed through a forest, which was once beautiful and lush, now burnt, crushed and filled with the stench of blood. Bodies laid everywhere and many laid injured, moaning for help.

It was a sickening sight. Even for the Jounin Hatake Kakashi.

He gazed around, his Sharingan eye covered and his other eye scanning for Arashi, the Yondaime of Konoha. It was maybe an hour or hours since Yondaime had give him orders.

_" Kakashi, go defend the frontlines. They need help the most," Arashi commanded the Jounin. _

_" But sensei, what about you? They need _you _the most, not me." Kakashi glanced apprehensively at the distance and the forest. A fierce roar shook the ground. Villagers screamed in fear. Houses collapsed at the tremours._

_" There is something I must do." Kakashi had never seen his old mentor look this haggard and strained. " Please, Kakashi. Protect Konoha. Protect this village. Protect what is most important to you." With a clap on the boy's shoulder and a smile, Arashi disappeared._

All the waiting was painstakingly long. The silver-haired ninja didn't mind being late himself and making excuses along the way. But this was a special case. Yondaime is never late. In fact, he usually arrives when he's needed the most.

Suddenly, a ninja appeared in a puff of smoke, covered in blood. " What news do you bring, Maito Gai?" one of the ninjas asked.

" Sandaime-sama and Jiraiya-sama are coming," the Jounin told the surrounding ninjas.

Jiraiya? One of _the_ Legendary Sennin of the Leaf? The pupil of the Sandaime? The sensei of the Yondaime? Everyone was in awe when stepping out of the forest, was Jiraiya and Sandaime, followed by a huge group of shinobis, who carried the wounded and dead.

But their silent parade wasn't cheered or praised.

Yondaime was carried by his former mentor, his face the white of death.

Arashi had a peaceful and content look on his face, almost as if he was sleeping. The stillness and silence nearly overwhelmed Kakashi. He wanted his sensei to get up, laugh and assure him that everything was all right.

" Jiraiya-sama, is Hokage-sama - ?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked, half hopeful, half dreading.

Sadly, the Sennin shook his head. " Yondaime has passed away," Sandaime said solemnly. For some reason, he was holding a bundle of blankets.

Grief flooded into each and every shinobi. Yondaime was dead. The village was nearly destroyed. Many had fallen. How could such misfortunte happen in only one night?

The shocking part was that it was not Sandaime or Jiraiya that broke the silence. It was the bundle of blankets that did.

Wailing for attention and food, the bundle squirmed in Sandaime's arms. A round and chubby face poked itself from the blankets, its eyes blinking from the torchlight, even though the light was quite dim.

" Sandaime-sama, why is there a baby in your arms?" Shiranui Genma stared at the boy, who stared back at him fixedly.

" We found this child near Yondaime. I have no idea who his parents are or where he came from."

The baby looked at the body in Jiraiya's hands and began to raise his tiny hands towards Yondaime. Sandaime smiled wanly as he tickled his tummy. Squealing delightfully, the baby fidgeted, kicking the blankets off. It brought a tiny smile to Kakashi's face. _Kinda cute for a baby._

However, a swirl of black on the child's stomach caught everyone's eyes. Seals spiralled around the belly and only a blind shinobi wouldn't be able to recognize what kind of seals they were. Shocked, it wasn't long until Kakashi realized what those seals meant. Everyone else also put two and two together.

" This boy carries the demon Kyuubi within himself?!"

" Get away from him!"

" He killed Hokage-sama!"

" I'll kill him myself!"

" Monster!"

" Kill him now before he transforms!"

" Cursed beast! Stay away from us!"

" He killed my brother!"

" Why does he deserve to live?!"

" SILENCE!!!" Sandaime bellowed. The child was crying loudly due to all the yelling. " I will not tolerate any misbehaviour against this child. He had nothing to do with the Kyuubi. Yondaime sacrificed his life so that this boy would be regarded as a hero, not a monster."

No one said anymore complaints but their eyes still hurled insults and curses at the baby.

Sighing, Sandaime dismissed the shinobis. " All of you are tired and injured. Return home. Many of your familes are worried."

They left, though grumbling could still be heard. Kakashi mentally shook his head. How could people harbour hatred at an innocent baby? He was the last one to leave when Sandaime called him.

" Kakashi? I would like a word with you."

The Jounin jogged back to the Sandaime, who was trying to coax the baby to sleep. " I'll return Arashi's body," Jiraiya nodded to Sarutobi. " It's the least I could do for him." With a pop, the Sennin disappeared without a trance, along with Kakashi's sensei.

He patiently waited as Sandaime finally got the child back to sleep. " You are one of my most trusted shinobis, Kakashi," Sandaime began. " What I am about to tell you must not be mentioned to any, besides Jiraiya and myself."

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi kept his face emotionless. If only Jiraiya and Sandaime knew of this, it must be important.

" Another reason why I am telling you this, is because I sense no deceit or hate from you towards this boy." Sandaime sighed, looking more older, as if the years had taken a toll on him. " This child is Yondaime's newborn son."

Thankful that he was wearing mask to hide his surprise and the night to cover his jaw dropping, Kakashi spoke calmly. " But Yondaime never married or had any children."

" That is where the secret comes to truth," Sandaime revealed. " A few years ago, when Yondaime travelled to the Hidden Mist Village for a delegation, he met a kind and beautiful woman, Kojika. Both of them fell madly in love. Though he couldn't be with her since he was from another hidden village and she couldn't since she was the last of her clan and was reduced to a simple village girl. But secretly, they wed two years ago in Konoha."

" I don't understand one thing," Kakashi rubbed his temples. He was trying to absorb all the information at once. " How did you know of this? I thought this was a secret."

Sandaime smiled slyly. " It was I who gave my blessing at their wedding. As was Jiraiya and Kojika's foster sister.

" But fate had to be cruel to tear them both apart. Shortly after Kojika's foster sister had passed away, Kojika decided to come to live in Konoha, where she wanted to give birth her's and Yondaime's first child. It happened to be tonight that her labour began. That was why Arashi was delayed. He arrived just before she passed away."

_No wonder Arashi-sensei was so distracted, _Kakashi bowed his head. He was ashamed he had thought ill of his sensei.

" It was a sad loss." Sandaime softly caressed the baby's golden hair as he spoke. " Torn between grief and sadness, Yondaime knew he had little time to waste. So he made his choice. He would seal the Kyuubi inside his son."

" But why seal in the Kyuubi within a mere child? And his own son?"

" Yondaime told me before he left, he wanted to give his son the honour of carrying the Kyuubi. People would respect him and he would have another heritage for him to cherish. Arashi wanted his son to be proud of him and hoped he wouldn't hate him for leaving him like this."

" I know what you mean." Kakashi still vividly remembered when his father had passed away so suddenly. It never seemed possible that Hatake Sakumo would commit seppuku.

Didn't Sakumo know how much his family suffered because of his suicide? Did he know how his wife became mad with grief and gotten fatally ill? Did he see his son go through hard times, often looked down upon?

At least, Yondaime's son would remember his father as a hero, while Kakasih's father was remembered as a disgraced ninja. He resented his father for abandoning him and his mother. Slowly, he pulled himself back to the present.

" At her deathbed," Sandaime was saying. " Kojika named the baby and also gave her love to both Yondaime and her son. But to protect this little one, we decided to give him his mother's maiden name. Arashi's name is too known and famous for others not to realize the relation between son and father."

" What is his name?"

" Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral was carried out a few days after the Hokage's death. Clad in black, Kakashi stood next to Jiraiya and Sandaime, who was holding baby Naruto. Many had argued against bringing the boy to the funeral. By now, the entire village knew of the cursed demon child.

Sandaime ignored them and declared that Naruto had the right to pay his respects to Yondaime. And to see his father one last time.

Nearly everyone wanted to stay as far away from him but they didn't want to risk insulting Sandaime by standing away from him. So they resulted to throwing the baby cold looks.

Fortunately, Naruto was too busy opening his eyes wide and gazing at the world for the first time to notice the glares.

Kakashi was thankful too. He didn't want the boy to be exposed to hatred and fear so soon in his life.

Women wept, only to be comforted. Children, too young to understand, remained as quiet as their parents. The shinobis of the Leaf stood tall and silent as the sky reflected their mood: cloudy and rainy.

The tormenting rain slapped Kakashi's face, drenching him in its coldness. He felt oddly numb. This funeral was frightfully similiar to the ones he had went to in his short, fourteen years.

His father. It was short and straightforward. Most of Sakumo's friends and companions were ashamed of him and wanted nothing to do with him. The thing Kakashi remembered the most was his mother's tears. As if she knew he was going to do this and it was all her fault that she didn't stop him. At that moment, the boy knew his mother was dying.

His mother. Even more simple and straightforward. Hatake Naomi had simply gave up on life and went to join her husband. This time, he had his sensei and his team members to give him a little comfort to ease the pain.

Obito. He was the first real friend Kakashi ever had. He stood up to him and gave him a big turn-about in his life. Obito wasn't afraid to make mistakes or admit them. He was brave and loyal till the end. Shame choked down on Kakashi that day. It was his fault that brought Obito's death. If he was never so arrogant, Obito might still live.

Rin. The gentle soul of the team. She always looked up to Kakashi with shy respect and often with blushes. He had promised Obito that he would protect her. He had failed. Rin passed away, defending the Leaf and him.

And now, Arashi-sensei was gone too. His fatherly mentor and brotherly comrade. Yondaime was always kind and patient with his team, no matter how many times they argued or screwed up. He looked after everyone and was the one who taught Kakashi about teamwork and friendship. There was always a goofy grin on his face after every mission and he would occasionally treat them to ramen.

Everyone was dead. Gone from Kakashi's life.

It was unbearable to stand here and see his sensei laid down to rest in peace. A jumble of emotions all squeezed his insides, fighting to win the war inside him. He wanted to cry but he bit it down with pride. Acceptance collided with guilt. Bitterness fought with peace. Self-hate was flooded with dignity. Kakashi was torn between the conflicting emtions, each one rising like bile up his throat.

Naruto began to whimper, as if he understood the Jounin's feelings. Sandaime gently rocked him back and forth to shush the baby. But Naruto gazed at him with watery eyes and a trembling lip, his whimpers growing louder but not loud enough to disturb the funeral.

A few shinobi scowled at him. But they couldn't do anything while the baby was in Sandaime's safe arms.

It was four days ago the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. It was four days ago when Naruto was born. It was four days ago when Yondaime had died. It was four days ago when things were still normal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sandaime called for a meeting in the Hokage's office.

Kakashi made no attempt to be early. In fact, he moved as slowly as possible. He didn't want to see the familiar scrolls or smell the scent of ramen, like so many times he had done when Yondaime was still alive.

But when he arrived, his eye caught a glimmer of bright green and yellow. _That's strange. I never saw that room before. _Frowning, Kakashi entered.

The room was thrown into colour and light. Baby animals pranced around in the wallpaper. Soft music was played in the corner. Toys and books were set neatly aside on the carpet floor. And sitting in the rocking chair beside the fireplace, was no other than Sandaime and Naruto.

" Ahh, Kakashi, good to see you," the old man inclined his head, as his arms were wrapped around the baby. " I expected you to arrive four hours later."

A slight blush lingered on the Jounin's cheeks, luckily covered by his mask. " How's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

" Come see yourself."

Naruto was fast asleep, cuddled to Sandaime. Tuffles of golden hair spiked upwards. His tiny hands held tightly to Sandaime's cloak. He shifted his position, instintively whining softly for warmth.

" This reminds me of when my children were still young," Sarutobi smiled. He carried Naruto to his crib and gently placed him there. " He's been such a good child. He hardly ever cries."

" Sandaime-sama?" Gekko Hayate poked his head through the door, looking quite drunk and sickly. " All the shinobi are here."

" Good." He covered Naruto with a fuzzy, yellow blanket that the child immediately liked and curled up in. " Don't be late, Kakashi," Sandaime warned the silver-haired teen playfully as he left the room.

" You coming?" Hayate called. " The meeting's starting."

" Yeah. Hang on." Kakashi turned to look at Naruto. He looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. He stroked the baby's chubby cheek before leaving.

Sandaime stood in front of the group of the top shinobis of the Leaf village. Kakashi and Hayate managed to slip in, without disturbing Sandaime. " Due to the current Konoha situations," the old shinobi was saying. " I'll once again take the role of Hokage until I find one fit to replace me."

Relief and smiles were greeted by this announcement.

" However," he continued steadily. " I want no one to tell the baby, Uzumaki Naruto, of the demon sealed inside his body. In due time, I will tell him. If anyone tells him, they will be severely punished. Understand?"

" Hokage-sama, that boy is a danger to our village!" a Jounin shouted. He was met with a murmur of approval.

" If we keep him here, who knows when he will betray us?" Akimichi Choza growled.

" How could you say that about an innocent child?" argued Gai. " He's only an orphan."

" An orphan with the Kyuubi inside himself," retorted Ebisu bitterly. " That boy is a demon punk, that's what he is."

" He'll kill all of us," spat Uchiha Fugaku.

" A cold-hearted monster," another Jounin agreed.

" Shut up!" Kakashi snapped. He had enough of their complaints and taunts. " Naruto is just Naruto. He isn't some demon as you all claim."

" Naruto deserves to have a normal childhood," the Third cut in, his voice flicking like a lash, ending the arguements. " I will see that everyone treats him with care and respect."

" Hokage-sama ..."

They were interrupted when the breaking of glass and the cry of a child was heard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and review!**


	2. Something Called Love

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of work to do and no time to write.  
**

**Chapter 2 -** A Promise

Kakashi and Sandaime were already in the room the second they heard Naruto's wail.

A window was shattered completely, broken shards littered the carpet floor. Inside his crib, Naruto cried loudly.

Hurriedly picking the frightened baby up, Kakashi rubbed the baby's back, trying soothing him. Sandaime went over to the window to inspect it. By then, the rest of the shinobi were inside.

" Who would do such a thing?" exclaimed Kotetsu Hagane.

Sandaime bent down to pick up a fist-sized rock. Painted in blood red paint, was written on the rock: _Death to the demon child._

Utterly disgusted, the Third turned to the shinobis watching him. " Find the one who did this," commanded Sandaime, his voice as cold as ice. " And when you do, bring him to my office immediately. Go!"

No one said a word as they vanished with a puff of smoke. Only Kakashi remained, comforting the crying baby.

" I had a feeling something like this would happen," the old shinobi sighed. " At first, I wanted to put Naruto in an orphange, but if his ill-wishers can get into here, there is no chance Naruto might even survive their next attack."

Kakashi was watching the baby. He had clear, blue eyes, so much like his father's. Eyes that pierced through the soul. Eyes that were now watery and frightened.

It was unnerving. It was almost like seeing Yondaime scared, which would be impossible.

That's when Kakashi realized he never want to see Naruto like this again.

" I'll take care of Naruto."

Sandaime turned around. Kakashi gripped the baby as if he was afraid Naruto might be ripped away from his hands. " I'll take care of Naruto," he repeated. " I'll raise him to be a good shinobi and I assure you, Hokage-sama, I will do a good job of it."

" I know you mean well, Kakashi," Sandaime began hestiantly. " But taking care of a child is a huge responsibility. You have to feed him whenever he needs to be feed. You have to change his diapers. And what about your missions? How are you going to earn the money to take care of Naruto and yourself?"

" I already earned a lot of money from my missions," he earnestly said. " And I don't mind taking a break from missions until Naruto's a little older. I _want_ to do this."

Realizing that Kakashi was resolute on raising Naruto, Sandaime smiled, bowing his head. The young never cease to amaze him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With his Shadow clones holding all the bundles of baby things, Kakashi felt that his apartment suddenly seemed smaller.

" All right. Move all those to the spare room," he told his clones. " Fix the crib and set up the baby things to the shelf."

A horrible stench suddenly filled the air. Kakashi was thankful that his ever-helpful mask was there to purify the smell a little. Even his clones pinched their noses and looked at him accusingly.

" It's not me," Kakashi irritably said. He quickly grabbed the diaper bag and hurried to his room. Brushing aside his _Come Come Paradise_ _Volume 7_ from his bed, he placed Naruto on the baby mat he set out earlier.

Surprised at his own tension, Kakashi slowly peeled open the diaper.

The smell was even worse. Gagging, Kakashi worked quickly, tossing out the diaper and replacing it with another one. " How can someone so small create something so stinky?" he asked Naruto. The baby replied with innocent eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore. The smell finally got to Kakashi, sending him to the window. He yanked it open and inhaled deeply. It wasn't that bad for his first time changing a diaper.

When he turned around, Naruto wasn't on the mat anymore.

" Don't you know any better?" Kakashi jolted at a voice behind him. And being a Jounin and an ANBU, he wasn't suppose to be surprised. " Never leave a baby unattended."

Perched on the window where he was at seconds ago, Jiraiya watched Kakashi smugly. Naruto began to bawl, not familiar with this new stranger who held him.

" So you're the White Fang's brat? You don't look like much." He raised an eyebrow. " Where's Sandaime? I want to talk to him."

" He's not here." Kakashi tried to hold the little dignity he had left.

" Then where is he? I have important matters to discuss with him."

" How should I know?" Kakashi darted forward and plucked Naruto from the sennin. " I am too busy being Naruto's guardian than to notice where Sandaime is."

A look of suprise appeared on his face. " You?" snorted Jiraiya. " A brat like you can't possibly take care of a baby. What do you know about kids? You're pratically a kid yourself."

" I look older than what I really am," Kakashi shrugged, carefully shouldering Naruto.

" Look, brat. Arashi was one of my best pupils. Probably the best. I want his son to be taken care of well and watched over. Naruto nearly got killed from what I heard this morning. Do you think I'm willing to take that risk again?"

" I made a promise." Kakashi's eyes were filled with a determination that Jiraiya never saw before. " I want to protect what is most important to me." _Just as you had done ... Yondaime._

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi for some time. He turned his back on Kakashi and began to walk away. " Hey, kid. Do you know what _Come Come Paradise_ is?" he asked abruptly.

" Of course I do!" he replied hotly. Who doesn't know about the famous, perverted books written by Jiraiya himself?

Taking a yellow-covered book out from his inside pocket, the Sennin slapped it down on a nearby table. " Here's the ultra rare Volume 8 that will be coming out tomorrow. I usually carry an extra copy with me and I want you to have it."

Kakashi's eyes lit up. " Really? Jiraiya-sama, how can I - ?"

" You can start by not calling my Jiraiya-sama," the sennin grinned. " It makes me sound old, which I am not." He leaped lightly on top of the window still. " Look after that kid."

" Yes, Jiraiya."

The old man saluted him. " Later, kid. I mean Kakashi," he amended. And just like that, Jiraiya was gone.

Excited to read the new novel of _Come Come Paradise_, Kakashi hurriedly tried to get Naruto to sleep.

Naruto, however, had other plans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His cries continued on into the evening when Sandaime came to visit Kakashi. The first thing he noticed was Kakashi himself lying head down on a table and Naruto crying loudly in his crib. Kakashi looked up with a bloodshot eye, shoulders shrugged due to his weariness. " I thought you said he hardly cries," he said dully.

" But you seem to be enjoying yourself." Amusement was in Sandaime's eyes.

" I tried everything," the boy sighed. " I fed him. I changed his diapers. I played with him. I read books to him. I took him for a walk. I even tried singing to him."

" Then I certainly hope your singing is as good as your one-eyed expressions," chuckled the Hokage.

Kakashi looked annoyed, causing Sandaime to laugh harder.

" It's been a while since I saw you with any kind of expression on your face." Sandaime commented softly. " Ever since Rin passed away, you've been distant of late. Even with Arashi, you only showed a sliver of your emotions."

" _No matter what situation, a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside_," the Jounin quoted. " I follow those rules at all times."

" As strict as usual, eh Kakashi?" Sandaime strolled over to Naruto and picked up the baby. Immediately, Naruto stopped crying.

The jaw of Kakashi literally dropped. And he made no effort to hide it. " How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

" I think you should lighten up a little for Naruto. He needs a good friend right now."

Kakashi flinched at the word _friend_. " I'm covered in too much blood," he snorted bitterly. " I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be called friend by another."

" Once I thought like that too." The bitterness and regret was clearly in Sandaime's eyes. " Yet here I am. As an old man." He smiled as if reminiscing of the past.

" What made you change?"

" When you get older, you begin to see things in a different light," he explained. " When you're young, you're reckless and invincible, believing you can do anything and everything. But age and time slowly erode your invincibility away. But there is one thing that cannot be eroded," Sandaime concluded as he delicatedly handed Naruto over to Kakashi. The baby was silent too. " It is that one thing that babies can sense that no other can."

Glancing at the clock, Sandaime clucked his tongue. " It's getting late. I'd best be going. Good night, Kakashi."

The boy stood up. " Good night, Hokage-sama." He gave a polite bow.

" Take good care of him." With that said, Sandaime opened the door and left.

Kakashi continued to stare at the closed door, pondering about Sandaime's words. Naruto got his attention by beginning to cry again.

" Hey there. Don't cry, little guy," Kakashi cooed to Naruto, rocking him back and forth.

Naruto gave him a toothless giggle, as if he was purposely teasing Kakashi. His lip curling in mirth, the Jounin carried the baby back to his crib. He began to talk for no apparant reason.

" You're lucky to have Yondaime as your father. Did you know your father was a big and mighty shinobi? In fact, he was one of the greatest ninjas ever. He protected the whole village, including you. "

The baby was listening intently to Kakashi with his big, blue eyes.

" And you know what? I'll be your daddy if you'll be my little shinobi."

Naruto babbled some baby language and snuggled closely to Kakashi. The ninja smiled fully beneath his mask and tucked the child into his blankets. Within seconds, the child was asleep.

A wave of warmth fluttered around the Jounin's stomach. He felt immensely happy that Naruto felt happy too. At that moment, Kakashi began to fully understand the Third's words.

_What cannot be eroded ... _he mused, absentmindedly stroking Naruto's hair. _It's what I lack and what Naruto needs. Such a strange thing. This thing called love._


	3. Confrontations

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**So sorry about the long update. I've been really busy. Thank you for reading this fanfic. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 3 -** Confrontations

" You be good, all right?" Kakashi playfully warned Naruto as they stepped out of his apartment. " As long as you don't have another accident, it'll be all right."

The four-month year old baby squealed, tugging at Kakashi's shirt.

Carefully tucking Naruto to his right side, Kakashi gracefully leaped onto the next building. The boy shrieked in delight, feeling the wind brushing through his golden hair.

Upon hearing Naruto's laugh, Kakashi smiled too. He had grown quite attached to this little bundle of joy. In fact, he smiled more in these past four months than his thirteen years altogether.

He landed safely at the front of Ichiraku Ramen.

" One bowl of miso ramen to go, please," he ordered, handing money to the old man, while trying to balance the squirming Naruto with only one arm.

" Right up," the old man grinned toothily. " How can I refuse one of my best customers?

Smiling in reply, Kakashi began to put down his backpack full of diapers, toys, bottles and other necessary baby items for Naruto. You never know when you might need them!

" Yo, Kakashi." Asuma raised his hand in greeting, a cigarette dangling from it as usual.

" No smoking around the baby," Kakashi warned, strapping Naruto to his baby chair. " Besides, since when did you smoke?"

" Since I started," he shrugged.

Kakashi was about to retort, when Gai and Hayate appeared.

" Greetings, rival Kakashi. Ready for another round?" Gai pumped his fists in excitement. It has been long weeks since Kakashi and Gai's sixtieth 'battle'. Of course, Gai had trained hard after his latest loss to Kakashi.

" Not today. Naruto has to finish his meal and then go to bed," Kakashi absently said as he feed Naruto. The baby gobbled the mushed carrots and peas eagerly. " Maybe next time."

Clearly, Gai was disappointed but he lightened up when Naruto innocently threw the last mush of food at Kakashi, who wasn't quick enough.

It took considerable amount of patience for Kakashi not to groan. Naruto was beginning to follow what Jiraiya had done to Kakashi when the sennin had thrown the baby food at Kakashi's face.

" Here. I got him." Gai picked up Naruto while Kakashi attempted to mop up the mess from his face and the floor.

" Naruto misbehaving?" The owner of Ichiraku returned with a bag of ramen.

" He's just following a very bad example," Kakashi grumbled.

" I see," he chuckled. " He'll probably grow out of it."

" And once he grows up, I can teach of all the wonderful aspects of the youth," Gai sighed, absentmindedly holding the baby a little closer to him.

" Right." Kakashi quickly scooped Naruto from Gai's lap. " We got to get going. It's almost time for Naruto's nap." He turned to leave.

But blocking his path, was Uchiha Inabi, Uchiha Tekka and Uchiha Yashiro, all of them with disgusted, frowning faces. " Babysitting the demon child?" Inabi sneered.

" _Naruto_ isn't a demon child," Kakashi replied with a frown of his own. Even if it was hidden. " Don't you have a mission to go to?"

" I could ask the same question to you. Walking around with that monster. Feeding it. Playing with it. Being near it. It would be better to just leave it in the forest to die."

Anger rose in Kakashi. He gripped Naruto a little too hard, causing the baby to complain. He wanted to throttle Tekka for saying such cruelty in front of a child.

" Oi, watch your mouth." Asuma flicked the butt of his cigarette onto the ash tray. " We are out in the public."

"Not only that." Gai cracked his knuckles. " Nobody wants to get hurt."

Yashiro gritted his teeth. " Stay out of this. This is none of your business."

" But it is our business."

Hayate placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. " We are Kakashi's comrades. His business is ours too."

His words surprised Kakashi. He didn't know whether to be relieved or be dumbstruck.

" Comrades? Hah! Hatake Kakashi doesn't have comrades," snorted Inabi. " He thinks _'it's essential to sacrifice comrades.'_ "

Kakashi recoiled. " This isn't about me or Naruto, is it?" he asked quietly. " It's about Obito."

Suddenly, Inabi grabbed Kakashi by the front of his shirt. He dragged the Jounin right to his face.

" My brother didn't have to die that day," the member of the Konaha Military Police Force whispered, his voice shaking slightly. " Obito was a good kid. He was the future of my clan. My little brother could have been alive if it wasn't for you!" He spat at Kakashi's face.

" I'm sorry." Kakashi's response was short and simple. " I'm sorry for killing Obito. I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused your family. Please accept my condolences." He bowed low, even in Inabi's grip.

The normality of it was insufferable to Inabi. " I don't want your pity!" He shoved the boy away, ignoring Naruto's cry of distress and fright. " What I want is that demon's life!"

A kunai snapped forward. Stunned that Inabi resorted to this ugly tactic, Kakashi leaped backwards, protectively shoving Naruto behind him.

" Stop."

Uchiha Itachi halted Inabi's attack, holding his arm back. It was inches away from Kakashi's kunai.

" I - Itachi-sama." Inabi and the other two immediately bowed down.

" What is the meaning of this, Inabi-san?" The ANBU Captain's eyes were piercingly cold. " Why are you attacking a fellow shinobi? Or better yet, the child Kakashi is carrying."

" I meant no disrespect -"

" You disrespect the clan by your foolish actions," Itachi coolly said. " Hatake Kakashi already formally apologized to the Head Branch. His condolences were accepted. Must I remind you again?"

" I - "

" The boy, Uzumaki Naruto, will play an important role for the Leaf." His voice sliced through the air. " I won't tolerate your incompetence."

" Hai, Itachi-sama." Iabi pressed his forehead to the ground in shame. " My deepest apologies."

" Return to your missions. I will speak to my father about this incident. For now, you may leave."

Bowing once more, the three of them vanished.

" My apologies, Kakashi." Itachi turned to the Jounin.

" There's no need to apologize. It wasn't you who attacked me."

" But a member of my clan did. I hold responsibilty for all his actions." The teenager sagged his shoulders. " Hatred and revenge never seem to leave people's hearts, does it?"

" No, it doesn't." Kakashi watched Itachi discreetly. He noticed Itachi has been acting weird lately. Talking of revenge and hate a lot. His mind always seems to be somewhere else. Though most shinobi can't tell, Kakashi can.

" I'd best to going," Itachi said, smiling faintly. " See you soon, Kakashi."

" Yeah." With that, Itachi disappeared with a small puff of smoke.

" He seemed distracted," Asuma slowly commented.

" Probably because of his little brother, Sasuke," grinned Hayate. " Should be about the same age as Naruto."

A loud wail interrupted the group.

Naruto had a nasty pout on his face that demanded that he sleeps. And no ninja was going to stop him.

" Hai, hai, Naruto. We're going." Kakashi gave a small chuckle. He quickly made his goodbyes and left Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto beginning to fuss and whine.

He had no time to ponder Itachi's peculiar behaviour as a voice called out to him. Kakashi groaned when he realized who it was.

" Ah! Kakashi! And Naruto!" Jiraiya raised a cup of wine, staggering on the street. His face was red and he hiccupped but Kakashi knew that the sennin was clearly awake. " Coming to see the ladies?" He laughed raucously.

" No." Kakashi frowned. " I'm too young for those kinds of things."

" You always say that!" Jiraiya slapped him on the shoulder lightly. " _I'm too young to drink sake_," he imitated Kakashi's voice. Or attempted to imitate Kakashi's voice, for his voice turned out to be high-pitched and rather girlish. " Or _I'm too young to go out with girls. _And _I'm too young to do that. _But you're not too young to be reading my books, eh?"

Kakashi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. " I suppose you came here for more than just a few drinks?"

" Maybe," the old man shrugged. " Maybe not." Suddenly, he grinned. " Hey. Can you lend Naruto to me for a while?"

" Give me a good reason to say yes." Kakashi had a good reason to be wary. This _was_ Jiraiya he was dealing with.

" Aww. So serious. What's wrong with giving a child to me?"

" Everything."

" Come on. Give him to me." Jiraiya reached out to pluck Naruto. " We won't get into trouble."

" Naruto doesn't get into trouble. But _you _will." Naruto was tugged back into Kakashi's arms.

" Since when do I get into trouble?"

" When don't you get into trouble?"

" Must you always question me?" he laughed, pulling a little harder on the baby.

" I already said no." Kakashi yanked Naruto back.

Sparks flew as the two ninjas glared at each other, not noticing an irritated Naruto in their arms and a beautiful woman appear behind them.

" What is the meaning of this, Jiraiya?" she asked, her voice icy.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi jumped in alarm, nearly dropping Naruto.

It wasn't normal for two ninjas, their rank, to jump like a unexperienced genin. But it was normal if you were dealing with Tsunade.

The female sennin watched them with suspicious eyes before snatching Naruto from their tug-of-war.

" I _said_ what is the meaning of this?" she repeated, her patience running very thin.

" Tsunade-sama, please calm down," Shizune, friend and fellow ninja, tried to persuade Tsunade from killing a certain sennin.

Naruto watched these two huge balls in front of him. They looked really squishy and cozy. They reminded him of his yellow pillow back at home. He giggled, slowly leaning his head forward to get to his 'pillows'.

" Well, Tsunade," Jiraiya stuttered, trying to find the best explanation. " You see ..."

" Yes?"

" Um ..."

" Do you or do you not have an answer?"

" I do! I just - "

" I'm waiting."

Without warning, Naruto plunged his face right into Tsunade's chest.

There was dead silence. Shizune gasped, holding TonTon the pig tightly. Kakashi never knew his eyes could open this wide. Jiraiya looked downright disappointed.

_Naruto's becoming too much like you, Arashi-sensei, _Kakashi sweatdropped nervously.

_Lucky bastard, _Jiraiya glared at Naruto with envy.

Bursting with anger, Tsuande raised a hand to smack the child when she stopped.

Naruto let out a content sigh and fell asleep, curling into a tiny ball. His thumb rose instintively to his mouth to be sucked. His other hand gripped Tsunade's jacket for warmth.

Her face softened visibly. " I'll let you go for this one," she muttered for the baby's ears only.


	4. From Past to Present

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Here you go. The fourth chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 4-** Memories

" Where's the piggy going?" Shizune playfully turned the spoon full of porriage in front of Naruto's face. " Where's TonTon going?"

Clapping his hands delightfully, Naruto opened his mouth wide. He swallowed the porriage and immediately opened his mouth again. " Wow. Aren't you hungry?" Shizune teased, scooping another spoonful.

Not too far away, Kakashi and Jiraiya was engaged in a tense conversation with Tsuande.

" So that's what happened." Tsuande pressed her chin onto her folded fingers. She glanced at the giggling Naruto. " That kid's Arashi's son. And the carrier of the Kyuubi."

" I was suprised when I first heard myself," Jiraiya shrugged. " My old student always has suprises up his sleeve." He laughed.

" What about the mother?"

" She's dead," Kakashi replied shortly. " Died at childbirth."

" I see." There was a silent, almost sympathetic look, in the female sennin's eyes. " What was her name?"

" Uzumaki Kojika."

" Of the Hidden Mist Village Uzumaki clan?" Tsunade probed, interested. " I heard of them. Quite an interesting clan. Weren't they disgraced and wiped out ten years ago?

" Supposedly. Kojika was the last survivor of the clan," Jiraiya filled in.

" Now Naruto bears that name," she softly said. " The last of his father's clan and his mother's clan. And the Kyuubi carrier. It's a hard burden for someone so young."

" Naruto can handle it. He's strong. He'll survive."

" I am surprised that you didn't inform me beforehand." Tsuande's tone was dry ice.

" Well ... about that ..."

Not paying attention to the bickering couple behind him, Kakashi focused on Naruto, hearing his childish giggles, lost in his thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Years Ago. In Konoha Village**

" Sensei, you got to be kidding me," Kakashi glared at Arashi.

" I've never been more serious in my life," the Jounin winked.

" But Arashi-sensei, for us to be doing this kind of mission," Rin began skeptically. " is really - "

" - really stupid!" Obito finished.

Team Arashi stood outside one of Konoha's wealthy clients, Torahi Nesshin 's mansion. Their mission was just sent out and unfortunately, the chuunins weren't happy about it.

" What's wrong with babysitting a kid? It's not _that_ bad. You guys deserve a break after all the hard missions we've been getting. Nothing wrong with a good, healthy D mission."

" What's wrong is that we have to babysit a brat." Kakashi crossed his arms stubbornly. " It's like having another Obito."

" What did you say?!"

" Calm down," Arashi sighed, scratching his head. " Look, it's just for a few hours. No biggie, all right?"

" That's the whole point," growled Obito, moaning at the thought of babysitting a kid. He was the youngest after all in his family. He didn't know much about kids anyways.

Arashi wasn't able to answer as Torahi Nesshin's husband opened the door. " Ahh, Arashi-sensei. How good to see you and your team again," the man exclaimed, smiling cheerfully.

" What's so good about it?" Obito grumbled.

Fortunately, Torahi didn't hear a word as he beckoned them in. " Watch what you say," Arashi warned Obito, knuckling him in the head. " A ninja isn't supposed to show their emotions. And that includes displeasure." He gave his still chuunin a stern look. " Your mouth can cause you more troubles than you think. Especially on a real mission."

Mumbling an apology, Obito said nothing as they entered the baby's playroom, where a plump woman was already there.

" Arashi-chan! It's good to see you!" The woman threw herself at the Jounin, practically squeezing the life out of him. " Look how handsome you look!" she claimed, eyeing him up and down. " Makes me want to remarry." She winked adoringly at him.

" Thank you, Nesshin-san," Arashi charmingly smiled at her, causing her to blush.

" Makes a woman wonder why you aren't married yet," Nesshin laughed heartily, slapping him on the shoulder. For some reason, it was Arashi that blushed this time.

Before Kakashi could decipher exactly what that meant, the boy in the crib began to cry. " Oh, my poor baby! Don't cry. That's a good boy." Nesshin cooed softly to her son as she picked up the boy. He had chubby cheeks and wide eyes that were like his mother's. " This is Haru. He's nearly one year old. Say hi to your new babysitters."

It looked more like the boy was sneering at them.

" Now, Haru needs warm milk every four hours," Nesshin was saying. " In fact, you can start warming up one as soon as we leave. Boil the water for about ten minutes first before adding it to the milk. Don't forget to read him his favourite stories before bedtime. He needs his teddy bear when he sleeps. And Haru hates to be left alone so you have to - "

" Don't worry, Nesshin-san," Arashi cut in smoothly. " We have had experience with children before." _Even if that was a good few years ago._

Nesshin would have expressed her concern if not her husband laid his hand on her shoulder. " Arashi-sensei will be handle it. Why else would we ask him?"

" Yes. Yes." The woman smiled wanly. " I'm sorry, Arashi. I'll leave Haru to you and your team then."

" We will take care of Haru, Nesshin-san," Rin earnestly said. " We promise. We haven't failed in any mission yet."

" Thank you, dear. Well, we better get going." Nesshin clasped Arashi's hands in a motherly gesture. " It's hard to let go of your children, isn't it?" she muttered, more to herself than the Jounin. " What am I saying?" She snapped out of her trance. " We've got to get going! Kyomaru! Hurry up! Or else we'll be late!"

Nesshin and her husband quickly gathered their things, waved and shut the door behind them as they left.

Obito decided to break the silence. " So ... now what?"

Kakashi voiced the thing that seemed to be running through the baby's head. " That has to be the stupidest thing you could say."

" What? At least I said something. Instead of standing around like some sort of - Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking! Stop reading that pervert book of yours."

" It's not perverted. It's a book of genius."

" That's a matter of opinon!"

" Stop it! You're making Haru-chan cry."

" Stay out of this, Rin."

" Don't talk like that to her!"

" Quiet both of you." Their sensei snatched the book from Kakashi's hands and gave them a strict look. " Listen, I'll go warm up the milk to calm Haru down. The three of you watch over him. Remember: teamwork." Arashi stressed as he left the room and his somewhat inexperienced team behind with a baby.

" What are we suppose to do with the baby?"

" Don't ask stupid questions?" Kakashi innocently asked.

" I wasn't asking _you_. Rin-chan, what should we do?"

Suddenly, a nasty smell reeked through the room, causing all chuunins to gag. " What is that smell?!" Obito looked like he was going to throw up.

" I think we have to change him," Rin spoke through a pinched nose. " Can one of you get the diaper and baby powder?"

" Here." Kakashi already had the needed items in his hands. " Now what?"

" Someone has to ... remove the diaper Haru's currently wearing," Rin said in a small voice.

All three of them looked at each other expectantly. " Kakashi, you _are_ the oldest," Obito smiled a little too sweetly.

" You _are_ the baby of the team," Kakashi retorted calmly.

" What - ?!"

" Rock-paper-scissors," the only female nin promptly cut in, not desiring another fight from the boys. They had more pressing matters at hand! " Whoever loses is the one to take the diaper off."

" Fine."

" I'll win anyways."

Haru watched them interestedly as the chuunins did rock-paper-scissors. With the loser declared, the remaining two glanced at the one who would remove Haru's diapers, with smirks and sympathetic looks.

" I'm _not_ doing that," Obito grinded his teeth. " No. No way. I said I'm not doing it. Not in a million years!"

" You lost." There. Kakashi said it out loud.

" Please, Obito." Rin turned her puppy eyes on him. Maybe that would coax him into it. " Will you do it?"

" All - all right, Rin-chan. Only for you." Slowly and unwillingly, Obito peeled off the diaper. Haru had a pout on his face, as if saying _Hurry up, baka! Can't you see I'm cold?_

Obito held the diaper as if it was an explosive tag and dropped it into the garbage pail. He briefly shuddered before going over to Rin. " Here, Rin-chan, let me help." Obito stepped forward, only to bump into Kakashi, who was about to hand over the baby powder. It spilled everywhere, covering the carpet with white powder.

" Look what you did," Kakashi glared at Obito as he bent down to clean up the mess.

" It wasn't my fault!" he snapped.

" Just clean it up."

Mumbling plenty of colourful curses, Obito bent down to clean up the mess. He shot an irritable look at Kakashi, who was just standing and not doing anything, except mourning for his taken _Come Come Paradise_.

" Can you pass me a clean diaper, Obito?" He snapped out of his thoughts, hurriedly passing the diaper to Rin.

She wrapped it around the baby, knowing perfectly well not to wrap it too tightly but just snug enough. Her training as a medical nin paid off. Breathing in relief, she brushed a strand of wet hair from her eyes as she finished her job. " All done."

" We make a good team, don't we Rin-chan?" Obito grinned, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Kakashi just had to interrupt by butting into their conversation. " It's almost time for Haru's bedtime."

While Obito was silently moaning about the ruined moment and at the same time, cursing his long-time rival, Rin glanced at the clock. " Yeah. We better tuck him to bed. He's already getting sleepy, right Haru-chan?" The baby replied with a yawn.

" How do we get him to sleep?" the Uchiha boy asked, dumbfounded.

" Remember what Nesshin-san said? We have to read him a story and tuck him in with his teddy bear." Rin cradled Haru in her lap as she sat in the rocking chair. " What story do you want to hear, Haru-chan?"

The boy babbled, pointing a pile of books to the ground.

" OK, how about this one?" Obito picked up a red book.

" Sounds good." Rin smiled. She opened the book, bobbing the child on her knee. " This is the story of the legendary kitsune, who fell in love with a sakura spirit - "

" That sounds stupid. Why would a fox fall in love with a tree?"

" Shut up! Just listen."

" - But his desires were not meant to be as the sakura spirit was in love with a hunter, who had the powerful and deadly Sharingan eye - "

" Hey! That's like me!"

" - However, the hunter had no interest in the sakura spirit. He ignored her declarations of love to him and also the accusations from the kitsune, who grew with jealousy - "

" Don't tell me this is another yucky romance story."

" - An unlikeliest friendship formed because of their differences. The Sharingan hunter and the kitsune. It was a relationship that few would have anticipated. But one day - "

" Haru's not sleeping!" Obito interrupted for the umpteen time, glaring at the baby as he talked. " He should be asleep by now."

" That's because you keep - "

" Wahhhh!"

" Look what you have done."

Several pain-filled cries and moans of agony continued as Team Arashi struggled to fulfill their mission, while wondering the whole time where their sensei was.

Hours later, the door was unlocked and Torahi Nesshin and her husband entered their house. " Ahh, Arashi-sensei, how is our boy?" Nesshin asked once she spied the man sitting in the rocking chair, reading a book that used to occupy Kakashi's hands. " I hope he hasn't been a trouble for you."

Smiling, the Jounin motioned the parents to be quiet. He led them back to the baby's room. Then he pointed to three chunnins sprawled out on the carpet, beyond exhaustion.

And in the arms of the soon-to-be-Jounin, was Haru, fast asleep on Kakashi's chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to the present**

" Do you think we should wake him up?" Jiraiya asked, as he picked up a bundle of stuff animals and books. " He has to help us clean up the mess _he_ helped made."

" Nah, let him sleep. He must be exhausted after today's events."

" What's so tiring about today? All he did was play with the kid and the next moment, he's asleep."

" And that isn't tiring? I would like to see you try look after an energetic baby."

The sennin puffed out his chest. " I can handle it."

" I would like to see you try."

" Shh! Both of you be quiet." Shizune scolded both of them. " Can't you see that some people are trying to sleep?"

The three of them glanced at the scene before them. " We should take a picture," Shizune whispered.

" That we should."

A snap of a camera and a flash later, the three prepared to leave the room.

" Naruto's quite cute," Shizune commented unexpectedly. " I wouldn't be surprised if he turns out to be a handsome, charming person like his father."

" Hmph. Arashi's hardly considered _a handsome, charming person_," Tsunade sniffed delicatedly.

" What about me?"

" You don't consider to be something."

" Of course. I'm 'something' when I'm with you." Jiraiya looked hungrily at Tsunade.

Shizune winced as she heard a loud _bam_, followed by a loud groan. She shook her head as she dragged the semi-conscious ninja out into the hallway.

Tsunade took one last glance at the baby before closing the door. _Arashi, I wish you could see your legacy right now. You would have been so proud of him. Naruto will be protected and cherished by us, even if the village doesn't. Besides, there is a certain watchdog watching him right now._

Sprawled out on the couch, was Kakashi, fast asleep. And in his protective arms, was Naruto, also fast asleep.


	5. Fading Memories

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**To all my readers and reviewers, THANK YOU!!! I really appreciate your reviews. And for my mistake about Itachi's age, I'm really sorry about that. I didn't even realize that. smacks self on the head I hope you forgive me for that mistake. Well, here's the fifth installment of **_**I'll Be Your Daddy If You'll Be My Little Shinobi.**_** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-** Fading Memories

Jiraiya sat in a tavern, surrounded by bottles of sake, dishes of food, servants waiting on him and most importantly ... pretty girls.

In the eyes of common people, they see only an old man, with plenty of money to spare and only a mind for drinking and women. Even to the trained eye, the legendary sennin didn't seem so 'legendary' at that moment.

Actually, he was on a mission. A mission to find and capture Orochimaru, the third and final sennin.

Orochimaru. The name left a bitter taste in Jiraiya's mouth. They were once teammates, him, Tsunade and Jiraiya. The Legendary Sannin, all trained by the Sandaime. With incredible ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu, Team Sarutobi was a formidable team to fight against. Against the three of them, no one could last.

Though they had a mutual relationship between themselves, Jiraiya did grudgingly respect Orochimaru. Their sensei always told him to be more like Orochimaru, the perfect ninja. Little did they all knew, Orochimaru was far from it.

Perhaps, it really began when Sarutobi announced that Arashi, Jiraiya's very own pupil, would be the next Hokage. Jiraiya swelled with pride. His own pupil was to be the Yondaime.

However, there was only one person who disapproved of Sandaime's choice.

Orochimaru was always thought to be next the Hokage. It was said so often, that Orochimaru believed it himself. What a shocking blow it was when he found out that he wasn't chosen. A younger, more potential man with his dreams and future in front of him, beat him to it.

The snake Sennin grew more distance and perhaps jealousy was part of the reason too. Until Orochimaru reached the point where he couldn't take it anymore. Sandaime and others found out about his "experiments" to gain immortality and he escaped, becoming a missing nin.

Who would have thought that Arashi would be the next Hokage? Even Jiraiya didn't believe it. But Arashi didn't give hope on it. He was determined to become the Yondaime. Ever since the beginning.

_Hidden safely in the shadows, Jiraiya observed his team carefully. There was a quiet, dark-brown haired with his ponytail tied backwards to his head. Funny hairstyle but it was normal in ninja standards. There was a round-faced boy with slightly grey hair flecked around his almost bald head. The one sitting the farthest away from Jiraiya, had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He looked bored and kept tapping the ground with his foot irritably._

_As he listened to their conversation, Jiraiya mentally labelled them._

_" When is our sensei coming?" the round-faced boy grumbled. " He's late." _**The impatient one.**

_" Just be patient," the ponytail boy replied calmly. _**The peacemaker.** _" Our sensei won't be late for such an important meeting as this one."_

_" But we've been sitting here for hours!" the blond boy complained, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. " What's taking him so long? Stupid sensei! He's wasting all my time when I could have gone out for some ramen. That baka!" _**The annoying one.**

_The Jounin sighed. So far, one out of the three was actually sensible. Why did it had to be him? If he was going to be stuck with this team for some time, the least he could do was give them something they'll won't forget._

_A bang and puff of smoke snapped the Genins of their relaxed mood. Immediately, the ponytailed boy stood up, already in a fighting pose. The round-faced boy jolted in alarm. The blond boy yelped and fell from his spot in the stairs._

_And there was Jiraiya, posing and looking rather glamorous. " Behold! I am the Toad Hermit! The handsome man who can silence a crying child! From the north to south, the west to east, the famous protector of children and women!"_

_The reaction was immediate. _

_The boy with the ponytail gasped. " Is it possible - ?"_

_" _The _legendary Jiraiya?" The other boy's eyes were as wide as saucers._

_" No way!" The golden-haired one, cried out excitedly, forgetting just a minute ago he was cursing his new teacher. " We get Jiraiya as our sensei? Sweet!"_

_" Yeah. Whatever you say." Jiraiya rolled his eyes. First impressions mean a lot. And right now, Jiraiya's first impression was that he already hated these kids. " Anyways, as you all know, I'm Jiraiya, your new sensei. We'll start with some introductions. Give me your name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies and other things like that."_

_He was slightly surprised to see the blond boy raise his hand frantically, grinning like some fool. " You. Blond kid."_

_" Inazuma Arashi," the boy smiled. " I like ramen and playing pranks. I hate waiting for the ramen to boil and getting caught when I do my pranks. My future goal and my dream is to become the future Hokage," he finished cheekily._

_His two teammates stared at him as if he was crazy. Jiraiya simply burst out laughing._

_" You? The Yondaime? Listen kid, you've got guts. But besides guts, you don't have much."_

_" I don't care! I'm gonna be the Hokage!" There was a stubborn glint in Arashi's blue eyes. A look that Jiraiya himself knew too well. He wore it too much himself._

_He sighed, scratching his wild, bushy hair. This team would be the end of him. " Fine, kid. Do what you want. It's your dream."_

_Arashi smiled a smile that would be later known as his trademark smile. " Just watch me, Jiraiya-sensei."_

Jiraiya was right when he said that this team would be the end of him. Arashi was the number one troublesome, idiotic, brainless, pestering, bratty, loud-mouth, hyperactive, annoying, clueless, just plain stupidest ninja he had ever met.

Which was ironic, considering that Arashi was his best student Jiraiya had ever had.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a common known fact that Tsunade loved to gamble. It was her life and her life revolved around it. But it was also another common known fact that she sucked at it. Which earned her the name the "Legendary Sucker".

But as someone who bets, she knew the rules. There were only two possibilities. Either you win or you lose. Simple as that.

There wasn't no pat on your shoulder or someone saying " Aww. Too bad. Try again next time." Once you lose, you lose. Same goes with a ninja battle. One wrong move, that would be it.

As bitter as the reality of it was, Tsunade lost more than just at gambling. She lost family. She lost love. She lost friends. She lost things that she thought were useless before. She simply lost everything.

Yet it was a young man, who taught her that nothing was truly lost.

_She was walking down the hospital hall. Sound and lights were blurred to her. With a major headache after finishing a particularly difficult surgery, Tsunade wanted nothing more than to go to the coffee room and sleep._

_To her surprise, there was already another occupant there._

_A young man, no more than perhaps sixteen or seventeen, was sitting by the table, drinking some coffee and reading some book. He didn't seem to acknowledge Tsunade's existence when she entered the room and went to go to get a cup of coffee. But she felt his questioning stare behind her back. _

_Finally she couldn't take it any longer. Her temper was short-fused after all. " What are you doing?!" she snapped, putting her cup a little harder than she meant to, cracking the cup._

_" Sitting here. Reading. Drinking coffee," he shrugged carelessly. " I'm here visiting an old teammate. Thought he could use one."_

_" I wasn't talking about that," Tsunade growled. If looks could kill, the young man would be chopped and hacked to pieces and stewed over a boiling pot of oil. " I was asking what are you doing, staring at _me_?"_

_" Don't see many pretty girls around," he replied, shooting her a smile that oddly reminded her of her little brother, Nawaki's smile. " So, Tsunade-hime," he used Jiraiya's old pet name for her. " What are you doing here?"_

_Now this made her raised an eyebrow. Now that she had a better look, he looked somewhat similar to Dan. Sure, he was a flirt, but that wasn't going to win her over! " Don't see many idiots around," she said coolly, sitting across from him._

_Instead of looking offended or at least, slightly thrown off, he chuckled. " Well, one idiot is another's genius," the man answered. He extend a hand towards her. " Name's Arashi."_

_" Arashi? Jiraiya's pupil?" Tsunade inquired, not bothering to take his hand. " So you're the brat that Jiraiya speaks so much of."_

_The teenager laughed cheerfully, his blue eyes twinkling. " Really? Jiraiya-sensei praises me? That's a first." _

_Tsuande's eyes narrowed. " It wasn't a compliment," she pointed out dryly._

_Arashi wasn't even fazed. " Jiraiya-sensei kept calling you 'Flat-Breast Tsunade' for some reason," he spoke blithely. He glanced downwards. " But I really don't understand why he keeps saying that."_

_**BOOM!!!**_

_The entire wall was smashed, scaring the living daylights out of the occupants in the next room. Tsunade's fist was just a few mere inches to the side away from Arashi's face, while her other fist held the front of his shirt._

_" Just kidding! Just kidding!" Arashi nervously laughed, waving his hands in front of her, as if he was trying to ward her off. " Jiraiya-sensei didn't even say a thing like that. I just heard that from Sandaime when he was telling me a story."_

_" Sandaime?" Tsunade still hasn't forgiven her old teacher for the things he said during the times of the war. Reluctantly, she released her hold on him._

_Unfortunately, he still had that goofy grin on his face. " Whew! That was close. You weren't really going to kill me, were you?" Arashi asked, annoyingly perkily._

_After apologizing briefly to the people in the room next to them, Tsunade sat back down at the table. " Haven't seen that old man in a while," she mentioned. " How's he doing?"_

_" Which one? Jiraiya or Sandaime?"_

_As unwilling as she was, the corners of her mouth curled. " Both."_

_" Well, Sandaime is doing all right, I suppose. He _is_ the Hokage. And for Jiraiya-sensei," Arashi's face lit up with a smirk. " he's still a pervert."_

_" I didn't expect neither of them to change," Tsunade sighed. _**After all, I'm the one who changed the most.**

_" Why not?" Something flickered in his blue eyes but she couldn't quite put her finger on. " You make it sound like change is a bad thing."_

_" Isn't it?"_

_" It depends on how you look at it," he said, sounding mature all of a sudden. " For me, if it wasn't for change, I wouldn't be the handsome, intelligent man I am now - " Tsunade snorted. " - The point is, change can be good or bad. It's what you do after that change that really mat- " _

_A woman's voice on the P.A. system cut him off. " Attention, please! Visiting hours will end in ten minutes. Please leave when it is eight o' clock. I repeat, visiting hours are almost over. Please get ready to leave."_

_He groaned, standing up. " I better go and try if I can talk some sense into my old teammate before I go. He can really stubborn sometimes." _

_As he was leaving, Arashi turned around to face her. " Another thing you can do to fight 'change', is smile," he added, smiling himself. " It's the best cure for anything, I think. Besides, you'll look prettier if you do ... oba-chan." He gave her a wink and slipped out the door before Tsuande could throw the coffee cup at him._

_Cursing and thinking of every possible way to torture him once she get her hands around his throat, she sat back down with an angry huff. _

_Yet for some reason, Tsunade felt a hundred times lighter since she had entered the coffee room._

Someone said before that there is light at the end of the tunnel. For Tsunade, it seems like she had been down in the dark for so long, she had forgotten what light had looked like.

Fortunately, there was someone to help her adjust to the light and lead her through the rest of the tunnel.

Sure, he may not seem like much. He had the smile of her dead brother and the charm of her lost lover. He was the beacon of hope for her and the people of Konoha. So much depended on him.

When he died, the darkness threatened to swallow Tsunade again. But this time, she was prepared. Besides, she had another little ray of light by her side this time.

He goes by the name of Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandaime was fortunate to have some quality time with Naruto. Kakashi has been extremely protective of his little charge. Same goes with his two old students, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Even Shizune and TonTon showed signs of being a mother hen that was too motherly for their own good.

The little bundle of joy has been in their lives for almost a year now. A wonderful and golden year for Konoha. It was rare that there would be this much excitement and laughter in the normally quiet streets of the village.

Yet Sandaime felt sorrow stirring up in him. When Naruto's first birthday arrived, it would also mean the anniversary of Yondaime's death.

Oh, the cruelty of it. What should be a happy occasion would be a sad time. He truly liked the young ninja. Bright, cheerful, always smiling. It was as if he had uncontrollable amounts of sunshine, letting it flow everywhere he went.

He knew that Arashi was the best choice to be his successor.

_" What? I'm - I'm the Yondaime?" Arashi's jaw dropped open and he spluttered at Sandaime like a gaping goldfish._

_The current Hokage chuckled at the sight. " Unless your name isn't Inazuma Arashi, then I don't see why not."_

_" But ... but ..." The blond tried to think of reasons to persuade Sandaime otherwise. " I'm not as talented as Jiraiya-sensei. Or as strong as Tsunade-baba. Or as smart as Orochimaru. If anyone would be suitable to be Yondaime, I thought one of the Sennin would be a good choice. Especially Orochimaru."_

_" Arashi," Sandaime interrupted, speaking gently yet firmly. " True, the Sennins would be a good choice to become Hokage. But I see in you, a great and much-needed leader for Konoha. What we need isn't someone who knows every ninjutsu there is or someone who has extensive wisdom and knowledge. To be a leader, is someone who can gentle and kind at times. Someone who can willingly sacrifice for the village. I believe you are that someone."_

_There was a blush on Arashi's cheeks. " I - I don't know what to say."_

_" You can start by thanking me," Sandaime smiled teasingly._

_The blush deepened. " Arigato, Hokage-sama," he bowed._

_" And to you, Yondaime-sama," the old man inclined his head._

_" Well, I'm not the Yondaime yet," Arashi tried to conceal his happiness and failed._

_" You might as well be. I'm not getting younger am I now?" Then, Sandaime waved his hand towards the stack of papers behind him. " I left the papers to you and all of Konoha's businesses and missions are waiting to be signed." There was a twinkle in his eyes. " And of course, all the requests from the villagers, sending both their best wishes and concerns. The Hidden Cloud and Sand Village also send their greetings and hope to have a meeting with the new Yondaime soon. The Hidden Mist Village ask for a delegration, concerning our trade."_

_Arashi sighed, scratching the back of his head. " I should have known being Hokage was more than just being the strongest ninja," he muttered._

_Sandaime laughed outright. " Right it is. But I know you can do it."_

_The new Yondaime was about to leave the office when the current Hokage abruptly commented, " I have heard that the Hidden Mist Village is known for some of its beautiful girls." And he said it with a dreamy expression on his face. " Do please try to have some self-control over yourself."_

_" Me? Lose self-control?" Arashi looked insulted. " Sandaime-sama, the only people who would lose their self-control would be those beautiful girls once they see me."_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Naruto's hand was grasped onto his beard.

Chuckling, Sandaime tickled the boy, causing him to giggle and to release his surprisingly strong grip on his beard.

It has been quite a long time since he had held a child. He had been urging his eldest son to marry, so he could have grandchildren soon. But for now, he contented himself with Naruto.

Naruto was always full of surprises. One moment, he may seem like an adorable and innocent baby. The next, he is mischievious and sly. It was a miracle that Kakashi was able to control him.

There were still cold looks and whispered curses from the villagers and shinobi. Fortunately, there were no more attacks on Naruto since he had begun to live with Kakashi. Who was crazy enough to attack the White Fang's son? Let alone deal with the Hokage's anger later.

Today was a peaceful day. And a perfect day to go for a walk.

Sandaime liked to take walks around Konoha. It reminded him how the village could only function with so many people working and living together. Without these certain people, Konoha could possibly fall apart.

Finally, he and Naruto arrived at his most favourite spot to see. The Hokage monument.

It held so many memories. The history of Konoha was written here and all that was recorded was four faces. There were his masters, the First and Second Hokage. Beside them, was himself. And beside him, was Arashi.

" Look, Naruto," he softly nudged the boy. " There's your father. The Yondaime of the village."

The baby looked up and squealed happily, extending his hands towards his father, even if he didn't realize that was his father. The sight of it brought a smile to Sandaime.

Naruto was destined to become a shinobi. The blood of one runs in his veins. Just like his father and his mother. No matter how hard he tried, he will mostly likely become one.

Sandaime wondered what kind of ninja would be become like. Would he be like his father, brave and headstrong? Or perhaps like his mother, loyal and true? Naruto might even develop an attitude like Kakashi, secretive and observant, after being adopted by him. It was even possible he might become like the Sandaime, who happened to be quiet and thoughtful.

The worst scenario would be if Naruto turned out like Jiraiya, possibly the worst model the boy could follow after. A pervert and a loud one at that too.

" I don't care what kind of ninja you become," Sandaime told the baby. " Just as long you don't become like Jiraiya. He corrupted your father and he will corrupt you too if you aren't careful."

The old man was smart not to mention that he himself is a pervert and liked to read his old pupil's wonderfully written books. They were, after all, a big hit around the world.

Naruto babbled something that sounded suspiciously like _pervert_.

Snorting, Sandaime patted the baby on the head. _We've already corrupted him,_ he thought, crestfallen. _He is definitely like you, Arashi. A little bit too much like you. _

A sudden thought struck him, rendering him to chuckles. If Naruto was to become like Arashi, then it was deemed that one day Sandaime will see Naruto's face carved right next to his father's.

**Translations:**

_**Ninjutsu:**_ Ninja skills  
_**Taijutsu:**_ Body skills  
_**Genjutsu:**_ Illusion skills  
_**Hokage:**_ Fire Shadow  
_**Yondaime:**_ Fourth Hokage  
_**Sensei:**_ Teacher  
_**Baka:**_ Idiot  
_**Oba-chan:**_ Grandma/Granny  
_**Arigato:**_ Thank you  
_**Shinobi:**_ Ninja


	6. Churning Emotions

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Yay! 120 reviews! I love you guys! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**The rating for this chapter will be raised. Mostly because there will be violence and what some ninjas are forced to do: killing another human being. If you don't want to read it, then please skip that part.**

**I love Kakashi. Since he is a teenager, he's gotta be a little bit rebellious, right? Though in the manga/anime, we really don't see much of his interactive side, so in this chapter, I tried to explore his relationships with others. So I'm sorry if I do make him too OOCish.**

**I am apologizing ahead of time for my sucky fighting scenes. This is my first time actually writing a fighting scene. If there is any way I can approve it, please let me know.**

**I will be going away for some time and won't be able to update until I come back. Don't worry. I have no intention of dropping this fic anytime soon. So have a happy summer and review!  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter 6 -** Questioning The Rules

" WHAT?!?!?!"

Kakashi's voice rose several notches above normal, nearly deafening all surrounding him. The only person who didn't hear was the sleeping Naruto in the room beside them.

Sandaime, who had closed his eyes from the onslaught, opened his eyes to see a very angry Kakashi. " I cannot accept this mission," the Jounin said, in a much calmer voice, though there was a forced restraint.

" There is no other choice," Sandaime ruefully explained. " No one except you, Asuma and Genma, can complete this mission for us. It is a A-Rank mission, one that we haven't received for some time. If we don't accept this mission, it will prove that Konoha is weakening."

He felt like banging his head on the wall. But he couldn't do that since he might just wake up Naruto and annoy the rest of the village.

True, he loved the protocol of the shinobi. He loved it until the point that he kept a rulebook underneath his pillow and next to all his _Come Come Paradise_ books. But this was the first time he wished that the rules didn't exist.

" And who will look after Naruto while I'm gone?" Kakashi asked accusingly. " You are busy with your duties. Tsunade and Shizune have already departed from Konoha yesterday. And I don't even want to think about putting Naruto in Jiraiya's care."

" I have found a Genin to do the job," Sandaime calmly said.

" Who?"

" Umino Iruka."

"_ Him_?" The frustration Kakashi felt, was on the verge of exploding. " Just him? What about his team and sensei?"

" His sensei is waiting for his wife to give birth to their third child. His teammates, Kamizuki Izumo and Yuuhei Kurenai, have unfortunately caught the flu that has been spreading. Not to worry. Iruka has had these kinds missions before. He is well-suited for the job."

" That's not what I am worried about." In the silence of the room, one could hear the grinding of Kakashi's teeth. " Today is October 10th. Naruto's birthday - "

" - and Yondaime's death," Sandaime finished gravely.

The two men stared wordlessly at each other. " You fear that something might happen tonight, if someone wishes to strike," the old man sighed. " I already know of this problem. I will dispatch two of the ANBU to keep a watch on the apartment."

Due to his previous ANBU training and his own suspicions, Kakashi was quick to disagree. " But Hokage-sama, what proof do we have that those two ANBU aren't the ones who would - ?"

" Kakashi." The irritation in Sandaime's voice was audible and had no room for disagreement. " Are you questioning my authority?" He sent the teenager a look that could possibly eradicate him within seconds. " I am fully aware of the danger that concerns Naruto. Just worry about your mission."

He knew that he was dismissed. But he prowled around like an angry cat for the rest of the day, keeping a close eye on Naruto. Even when Umino Iruka showed up to look after Naruto, Kakashi triple-checked that the Genin knew what to do.

" Make sure his diapers are clean and check it as much as you can. Leave the lights in his room on since Naruto doesn't like the dark. Also, you should make his milk lukewarm. And also, you should - "

" I _have_ taken care of kids before," Iruka cut in irritably before the other could say anything else. But Kakashi refused to back down.

" Naruto isn't like other children before," he retorted. He glanced down at the one-year-old toddler, who was sucking on his fingers, oblivious to the danger aimed at him. " Just - just keep an eye on him."

Realizing the seriousness and intensity of the situation, Iruka merely nodded. " I'll protect Naruto, even if it costs me my life," he promised, holding the toddler close.

His hand hovering at the doorknob, Kakashi turned around, a troubled expression on his face for once. " Let's only hope that it does not come to that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The target was in their sights. Anticipation and tension was high in the air. And not just from their side. The other side was just as anxious. Except, they didn't know that three ninjas were watching them like a hawk before its prey.

" Ready?" Asuma whispered, pulling out his trench knives.

Kakashi and Genma merely nodded, already in fighting positions. Their mission: to find and captured the head of the Flying Cobras, one of the wealthiest and dangerous mafia in the world and take down all opposing factors in their way.

All three of them simultaneously whispered the word that would begin the fighting. Who would have thought that one little word could cause such a pandemonium?

" _Boom_."

Explosives rippled through the air. The people below began screaming and the guards immediately snapped to attention. In all the smoke and confusion, nobody noticed three shadows slipping into the impending fray.

Three men were down before they knew it. Warm blood drenched Kakashi's fingers. He ignored the sickly glazed feeling as he hurried to work his way through the smoke and find the head mafia.

Fortunately, it wasn't that hard. The head mafia was screaming orders at his men to protect him and to stop the attackers from getting close to him. So all Kakashi and the others had to do was follow the sound, getting closer to the target.

A blur of Kakashi's hand could be seen when a kunai shot out. His opponent managed to knock the kunai away, only to realize that there was a second kunai hidden in the shadow of the first before it buried into his chest.

Before he could stop and think about the person he just killed, another guard charged recklessly at him. Instinct took a hold of him as he held his right hand in front of him and Chakra in the form of lightning cracked from his hand through the air.

" Chidori!" The splatter of blood hit him in the face. Time seemed to slow down as Kakashi pulled out his hand from the man's chest to move to the next foolish one.

When did it occurred to him that he had become a killer? A bloodthirsty monster? He was trained to kill without hesitation, not to think about such meaningless thoughts. It was either his life was taken or he had to take someone else's life. To kill or be killed was the code that all shinobi must live by, in order to survive.

Did he think about the people he has killed? About their families and friends? Would they hate him for killing him? What if that man he just killed had a son like Naruto?

" Kakashi!"

Asuma's voice snapped him out of his stupor just in time for him to see a sword coming down on his head. His quick reflexes managed to save him from being decapitated. By the time he kicked the sword and its wielder aside, Asuma and Genma had already defeated the other guards or the rest of them had departed.

" No - please don't hurt me - don't - I'm begging you!" the head mafia hysterically shrieked, clasping his hands in front of his face. " I have money - lots of money! Just don't hurt me! I'll pay you anything - "

He keeled over as Genma placed a genjutsu on him, knocking him out to sleep. " Unfortunately for you, Konoha doesn't accept blood-soaked money," the Jounin disgustedly said, tying the mafia's hands and feet.

Rain began to fall, soaking them during their journey back to Konoha. It was painfully numb, washing away any signs of battle. But the crimson stains remained.

" What's the matter?" Asuma quietly asked, casually slowing down to speak to Kakashi. " You were distracted."

The rain soaked through his mask, tasting bitter in his mouth and pressing tightly against his skin. " I'm sorry." He bowed his head, averting his eyes.

The team leader sighed. " I know you're worried about Naruto but we are on a mission here. If you keep nodding off like that, you will lose more than just your head."

Kakashi remained silent, wishing his only problem was just Naruto.

When the Konoha trio arrived back at the village, no one was there to greet them at the gates, except for the ninjas on guard. Not that it was really a surprise. They did come back earlier than expected.

" I'll take the head mafia to Morino Ibiki for interrogation," Kakashi offered, indicating that the other two can go home and rest.

Genma unconsciously rubbed his bandaged arm. " My mom is probably going to kill me for getting this," he muttered. " She gets worried too easily."

" You're the one to talk. Have you seen _my_ mom?" joked Asuma. " I'd rather face all those guards a thousand times than to tell her that I have a scratched cheek."

The two of them quickly launched off another conversation about their 'crazy' families, leaving the last Jounin in the dark.

The word 'family' never meant much to Kakashi. His real family died when he was young. Most of his adoptive family passed away too. He was always the loner, the survivor.

But he wasn't alone anymore. There was Naruto now. Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Asuma, Genma, even Gai, became the people who became important to him.

_Protect what is most important to you._

Kakashi gave himself a small smile as he finished his task and returned home.

However, the moment his hand touched the doorknob, his ninja senses screamed warnings at him. Something was wrong. It was all too silent. No sound, not a stir could be heard from inside. Even if Naruto was sleeping, Kakashi would have been able to hear the soft snoring of the child or even Iruka's steady breathing from inside.

So he wasn't completely surprised when he opened the door, only to see Iruka lying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him, and a baby crib without a baby in it.


	7. A Shred Of Hope

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**The evil authoress returns! I'm sorry that I left such a cliffie at the last chapter. You know how I am. So that means none of you will kill me if I leave another cliffie, will you? (looks nervously around for any daggers, bullets, flying computers or more) But thank you to all those who left a review. You've made one authoress very happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 -** A Shred Of Hope

It was only recently when Kakashi developed a theory that it specifically rains at funerals or when someone close to him gets hurt. So his theory was proven correct when rain splattered the window during the night as he and the Sandaime stood over the unconscious Iruka in the hospital.

" Has he woken at all when you carried him here?" the Hokage asked quietly.

" No." His voice sounded oddly flat and dead in his ears. " He stirred when I turned him over but did nothing else."

The Sandaime sighed. " This is all my fault. I should have listened to you earlier and placed more guards. The two ANBU on watch have vanished around nine o' clock, two hours after you had left. There has been no contact from them since. We predict that's when the attacker made their move."

" Or had already made their move." Kakashi began pacing, his brain calculating. " Almost everyone in Konoha is a suspect, as everyone knows what day it is today. It would be the perfect revenge."

" Not everyone knows were you live," Sandaime pointed out, his face blank but his eyes speculative.

" True. But many villagers have seen me and Naruto coming down from my apartment."

" Iruka is a Genin. Even a Genin can't be taken down that easily by a common villager."

" But a Genin can be overwhelmed by two ANBU," Kakashi grimly said.

There, he said it. He finally uttered his doubts and his worst fears. Villagers he can handle but if he was to deal with Jounin like himself, it might be a fight to the death.

" You suspect them too."

Guilt was laced through the Hokage's voice.

This statement surprised Kakashi. Sandaime was always full of trust and hope. This was the first time he'd heard the Hokage express uncertainty in Konoha's shinobi.

" I don't question where their loyalties lies," Sandaime continued. " But I do question their way of thinking."

" They probably think that by getting rid of Naruto, they're doing Konoha a favour," the Jounin frowned in disgust. He imagined some dark figure throwing Naruto into the river while the boy cried out for him before being sucked away by the murky, swirling waters. Kakashi gritted his teeth at the very notion of it.

" ... Perhaps I can scry for Naruto again." Sandaime's voice snapped Kakashi from his thoughts. " Any clue would help greatly in this search."

A weak smile was barely noticeable behind his mask. " It would be."

" Hokage-sama?" Asuma appeared at the doorway. " One of the ANBU was found near the training grouds. Morino Ibiki is interrogating him now."

Sandaime's face hardened. " Good. Tell Ibiki I'll be down there shortly." A steely glint from the normally friendly old man brought an icy chill into the room, even as he left the room.

_I can't believe I actually feel some pity for that ANBU_, Kakashi thought, holding back an involuntarily shiver.

" Kakashi?" Asuma walked over beside him. " Are you all right?" he asked in a low voice. Kakashi could tell he wasn't asking about his physical state.

He shrugged. " I'm fine."

" No, you're not. I can tell from your eyes." Asuma gripped his shoulder. " First, the mission. Now, this. There's a limit, even for ninjas, as to how much a person can take."

Kakashi frowned. It wasn't like Asuma to become overly worried about him or have a philosophical side to him. " What do you mean?"

There was a long sigh, much like the one Sandaime uttered before. " What I'm trying to say is that you are in an unstable state where one careless mistake will effect your decisions for the worst. Remember Shinobi Rule 25? No matter what situation, a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside. So whatever condition we find Naruto in, we must not - "

The Jounin threw Asuma's arm off his shoulder angrily. " You make it sound like Naruto's dead," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not saying he's dead," Asuma calmly said. " I'm just warning you to expect the worst. People can do cruel things to others without realizing the extent of their damage."

A clumsy boy wearing goggles flashed in Kakashi's mind, hardening his resolve. " I'll find Naruto before that happens," he swore, his visible eye glittering. " I won't let them hurt him. And if they did," Kakashi grimanced. " I'll make them regret it."

" Now you're talking nonsense! We don't even know where they are. There's no need to jump to conclusions. Hokage-sama is questioning one of the ANBU right now. Once he tells us, we can go, rescue Naruto and arrest the remaining ANBU."

" By the time that happens, Naruto could be already dead," Kakashi austerely said, heading towards the door.

" Where are you going now?" Asuma hurried to catch up to his friend.

" To where it all began," was the only answer he got.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tree that Naruto sat underneath wasn't much protection from the wind and rain. Every once and a while, a burst of lightning clashed through the dark sky, its echoing scream following after it, making the boy to shiver.

It wasn't his first time witnessing a storm. Before, he had a roof, a warm blanket wrapped around him and someone to rock him asleep, away from the loud noises and bright lights. But now, all he had was a gnarly old tree, whose branches reached for him like skeletal fingers.

He wanted his Kashi, as he had identify his main caretaker as. Kashi was always nice to him and played with him. So was the old man and the man with the funny eyebrows too.

Unlike the mean people who was with him now.

It was late at night when he was tucked into bed. Kashi wasn't putting him to bed for once, though another friendly boy did. Naruto really liked this boy for he was as nice as Kashi.

But no sooner when the nice boy put him to bed, shut off the lights and turned on his night light, he disappeared, replaced by some other tall, masked person. At first, Naruto thought that it was Kashi, so he giggled in delight and didn't make a fuss when that person carried him out. It was only when they stepped into the abounding rain, did he realize this person wasn't Kashi.

Opening his mouth to shriek out his alarm and fright, he find out the hard way that no intonation came out of his mouth. No matter how wide or loud he tried to scream, nothing came out, except maybe soundless air.

So he resorted to crying. Thick, pearly tears dripped off his face and blended with the rain. The mean people must have put some sort of bind on him, because he couldn't move one of his hands or legs. He laid there, like a puppet with all its strings pulled out.

With virtually nothing else to do, Naruto simply listened to the snatches of conversations that was loud enough for him to hear, even if he didn't understand most of the words.

" ... Hokage-sama caught - "

" The next question is what are we going to do?"

" Let's just kill the brat right now and be done with it."

" No. The smell of his blood will certainly attract unwanted things. Better to throw him into the Forest of Death than to leave any trace that will lead Hokage and the others to us."

" I'm tired of this! That - that monster killed my wife and son. And you expect me to sit here and watch the very beast who took everything away from me?!"

" Calm down. You're not the only one here who has lost someone dear to them. Be patient. The nine-tails' death will come soon enough."

A grunt was heard, as if someone stood up. " We already lost one of our number. Please don't make us lose another."

" Damn that Kakashi," someone snarled. Naruto's head shot up. Did that man just say Kashi? Perhaps this man knows Kashi too. Maybe he can help him find Kashi!

" He was always around the nine-tails, making it impossible for us to get him. Same with Hokage-sama. And with Asuma and Gai. What do they _even_ see in that monster?"

" It's not the question we should be asking," chided a voice. " If we have to get in a fight with them, we all know who would win."

There was a pregnant pause that Naruto took no notice of, so immersed of that one word he was able to understand. He tried to move, to get a little closer.

" Doesn't matter. In the end, we are betraying Hokage-sama all the same."

" How can you say that?! We're helping Konoha. We're defending it. We're protecting it from that monster from taking any more lives. We're - "

" What's done is done." There was a steely tone in the man's voice, causing Naruto flinch. The others were silent as well. " Get the brat. We're leaving. We've been here for too long. Hokage-sama and the others aren't someone we should be underestimating."

Suddenly, someone grabbed the boy from the scruff of the neck. Naruto squealed in pain but like before, no noise could be heard past his lips. He was thrust uncomfortably underneath of the arm of the same man who stole him away from his home. How could a masked person be so mean as opposed to Kashi?

Exhaustion caught up to Naruto, finally claiming him. His last thoughts were of Kashi, wishing his caretaker would come and take him away from the mean people soon, before he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Clues To The Clueless

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**I know. I know. I've been extremely late in my updates. I can't blame any of you if you want to kill me, cut me to little bits, get the kyuubi to trample me or run me over with a truck. I was distracted with real life and sidetracked by my other stories. So I hope you can forgive me.**

**There will be scenes of violence, revenge and blood. I also decided to include a few points of view from some of our 'villians' just to put both perspectives. The herbs and plants mentioned in the first paragraph are purely fictional. I made it up and if they really do exist, it was by coincidence.**

**Without further ado, here's the eighth chapter of **_**I'll Be Your Daddy If You'll Be My Little Shinobi**_**. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - **Clues To The Clueless 

There were times that Kakashi wished he was a dog like one of his Ninken. If he was, he could probably track down the ones who kidnapped Naruto within minutes. Not that it would help much in this situation. The rain already washed away their trails and scents, leaving him as frustrated when he first started. And even if there was no rain, they managed to cleverly hid their scent with yellowmoss and crushed sunroots, a highly unbearable odor to dogs, which Pakkun disgruntlingly had confirmed through his sneezing.

Left with little to do, Kakashi began mentally ticking off each of the clues that they found. The drying puddle of blood near Naruto's crib. He had already validated that the blood belonged to Iruka when he first saw the Genin in his state. And judging from its colour, it was three, maybe four hours old. The same time when he had came back. So, he deduced that the kidnappers weren't expecting that he would be back so early. Then again, who did?

The second clue was the fleck of mud and grass of a footprint on the window still. Someone was probably careless, too anxious to get Naruto to care for the inattentive mark left behind.

The third clue was found near the puddle of blood, just treading between the carpet and the wooden panels. To the untrained eye, it was the same footprint as the one on the window still. But it wasn't. Asuma pointed out that the heel of the second print was slightly more aciculate than the first one.

With these three clues, Kakashi managed to deduce a few things. Firstly, there was a party of two or more involved in this. Secondly, from the position of the blood, Iruka had turned and saw them without meaning to. Before he could react, at least one of the attackers got him from behind. Thirdly, they were in a drizzling, grassy area before they came here. Lastly, his adversaries were good, very good. They were cunning enough to only miss three clues, two of which were barely distinguishable and very open-ended.

The opposers could be anywhere as long as there was mud and grass. Which was almost everywhere. The parks. The grasslands and forests surrounding Konoha. Someone's backyard. An accidental spill of dirt from a garden plant.

So what was he missing? Asuma had been scanning the perimeter of the apartment for a while now. He himself combed through every corner, down to the last speck of dust in his home, that was once warm and safe to him, seemed nothing but cold and threatening.

" Any luck?" Asuma came from the window, shaking water from his shaggy hair. Droplets flew like crystals in the air.

" Nothing." The very word made it seem like he had admit defeat and this whole search was fruitless and wasted. It was like he had given up on Naruto, leaving him to die alone in the middle of nowhere. He gritted his teeth, refusing to say that he had failed Yondaime, who entrusted him with so much.

" Maybe we're looking in the wrong places," Asuma suggested. " What about the training area that we found the ANBU at?"

" No, it would be too simple. A good ANBU would never leave obvious clues like that." _But they did leave three. _Kakashi glanced again at the footprints. They could belong anyone. Mud and grass ... where could it be? ... both were different sizes, two different shoes ... mud and grass ... someplace wet and lush ... somewhere where no one would know ... somewhere that wouldn't seem so evident ...

" If I was one of them," he said slowly. " I would go somewhere undetectable. Somewhere uncharted and where it would be hard for the other shinobi and Hokage-sama to find and locate."

" But it has to be near Konoha and not too far away," Asuma continued, following Kakashi's lead. " I don't want to have an alibi for murder. I also used yellowmoss and crushed sunroots to hide my scent, showing that I am feaful. I'm afraid of being discovered by Hokage-sama and paying the retribution for violating Hokage-sama's command."

Excitement grew in Kakashi's voice as he spoke. " I want to be hidden. And no one would suspect me if I did go to that "someplace". I would want to be in a place where my tracks would be covered and if they do find me, I want to make Naruto's death seem accidental so they can't pin the blame on me ..."

It hit the two of them. It was so simple, that they skipped over it, which was so plain obvious that they wouldn't even think of that place first. It would be covered in mud, due to all the rain and it would certainly have grass. No one would suspect a few ANBU going there. They would just think they were on the Hokage's orders. Their tracks would be easily covered and it would be undetectable there. Naruto's death couldn't seem any more accidental there. Kakashi felt like laughing at the irony of its name.

The Forest Of Death.

- o - o - O - o - o -

Morino Ibiki was a man not to cross. He was ruthless to the point he was sadistic to those that oppose him. It was an urban Konoha legend that there wasn't one man or woman who didn't go insane or screaming maniacally after one of his interrogations, which was what Fujiwara Katsuro was going to find out.

" What were you doing at the training grounds?" Ibiki's voice was soft, not at all menacing but he could feel the underlying impendence humming from underneath its serene folds. Katsuro shrugged carelessly, though his heart beated faster. " You were given orders to guard Hatake Kakashi's apartment. What could be so urgent that an ANBU such as yourself, would disobey Hokage-sama? You know the rules. Disloyalty and disobedience to Hokage-sama is an intolerable thing in Konoha. Especially for the shinobi. And yet, you risk it. For what?"

Katsuro decided the safest answer was playing dumb. " I don't know what you're talking about," he evenly said.

" Don't play dumb with me," Ibiki hissed like a snake. The only thing missing was his forked tongue. " The two of us both know you were there. And we're going to have a little chat until you tell me why you were there. It could take a few minutes, maybe an hour. Maybe even days. But I _will_ weasel it out of you even if I have to - oh, let's say, break more than just bones."

He would have retaliated with the little bravery he had left when a Jounin entered and intruded into the room. Though Katsuro could only see the back of Ibiki's head, he figured by the timidity and apprehension on the Jounin's face that the commanding officer of the Torture and Interrogation Force had a very murderous glower indeed, that his examination was interrupted. Hurriedly, the Jounin handed a sheet of paper to Ibiki, whispering urgently and casting an apathetic glare at Katsuro before leaving.

" So ..." Could there be anything more tormenting than that one word? " So, it seems that we found something rather ... interesting at the training grounds you were at." There was no emotion, no mercy, no persecution in those unwavering eyes. Katsuro hated it even more than his sadism. " Exactly what was the body of the ANBU who was with you, doing in the bottom of the river?"

His stony silence was the answer. Ibiki began walking around the table and Katsuro. Like how a cat might cruelly play with a mouse before swallowing it whole. " Why did you kill him?" When he didn't reply, he continued on, his voice growing more ruthless each passing second. " There is nothing more worse than taking the life of your own comrade. Scum like you don't deserve to live. But for every effect, there must be a cause. What could the _kyuubi_ have done to prompt you into doing such a thing?" Ibiki smirked in satisfication at the slight flicker in Katsuro's eyes. " Maybe you lost a parent. Nothing new. Others have lost both and more. Perhaps a girlfriend? A wife? A lover? Or possibly a son or daughter?"

" It was my best friend," he snapped, finally goaded to speak. Anger spat out uncontrollably from each shaking word. " He didn't deserve to die."

" But the rest of his family is still here, aren't they?" Ibiki said carelessly, tossing out the tibit of a fact as if it was nothing. " If anything, it would be them who would have the right to blame the kyuubi and yet, they did not and you did."

" My friend wasn't the only person killed," Katsuro retorted, attempting to win the desperately losing battle. " That monster killed hundreds, maybe even thousands of others, not even from our village."

" And the people you killed?"

He swallowed with difficulty before spluttering out. " It killed innocents!"

Pitless black eyes bore into his. " The ANBU you killed tonight ... wouldn't he be considered an innocent?"

" It - it was a mistake," Katsuro choked out feebly. " An accident."

" Say that to the Genin who your little group put into a coma. Tell him that it was a 'mistake'. He's an innocent too, I believe."

There was no other defence that he was able to conjour up. No other argument to defend himself. The harsh, painful truth jabbed at him, biting his skin until he wanted to run hard and fast away from here, away from himself. It was true. He never considered his friend's family nor did he even bother to visit them except at his friend's funeral. He was too consumed with his own selfish desires, fighting and plotting to get to them. He thought back to the times he has neglected his own family in pursual of his revenge.

Ibiki was carefully inspecting the non-existing dirt in his fingernails. " I begin to grow weary waiting for you. I want answers now. Or do you need further persuasion?"

" I don't think that would be needed, Ibiki," a calm voice said upon his arrival. Katsuro turned ashen pale at the mere sound of the voice. The Sandaime coldly glanced at him, his very gaze ramming icicles down the Jounin's throat. If it was possible, Katsuro felt a hundred times more worse than he did when this interrogation began.

- o - o - O - o - o -

Nakagawa Ryou could be described as your average Jounin. He had a mother and a father and a younger brother. There were times he was caught getting in trouble during his Academy years and he had his fair share of crushes with the girls in his classes. He became a Genin at age twelve and after three years, he became a Chuunin. Before his twenty-first birthday, he had fully and successfully became a Jounin. He was married to the girl of his dreams and they were about to have a child soon when the kyuubi attacked.

The casualities were nothing to say but appalling. His mother and father were killed in an attempt to delay the beast until the Yondaime arrived, while his brother were unable to escape the devastating crevasses created from one swipe of the kyuubi's tails. More than half his friends were gone, their bodies lying lifelessly on the forest. However, there was one death that hit him harder than the rest.

His wife was injured from her escape to safety. She died at the hospital after delivering an early birth. And yet, the child was stillborn, causing his would-be father even more grief.

Ryou lost everything he had known and loved. His family. His friends. His home. His hatred for the kyuubi and then to the child who carried the kyuubi, bubbled up venomously, causing him to have no other thought except for vengeance. He began to discover others who were fueled by the same grudge. They lost their loved ones and were as restless as him. Their thoughts of bitterness brought them together and their plans for revenge were initiated.

There were talks of how the kyuubi's death should be done. Some wanted to torture the child mercilessly until it was dead. There were others who wanted to too, but didn't want to risk the wrath of the Sandaime and Kakashi. In the end, they came to a decision to kill the child quickly and swiftly so that its death would seem accidental. It angered many for it to die such a simple death but if they did more, the Hokage would know for sure.

They received information that Kakashi would be leaving with Asuma and Genma to a mission and Gai was off on his own. The Hokage, too busy to look after the child, sent two ANBU to keep an eye for any trouble and a Genin, Umino Iruka, was babysitting the child. However, Ryou wasn't concerned. One of the two ANBU were one of them and the Genin can be taken care of easily.

When the day finally came, Ryou was teeming with excitement and a sense of relieved peace. After today, he would be free from this revenge. Kakashi left early in the evening and with Fujiwara Katsuro to handle the other ANBU, the plan went smoothly. Almost everyone in the faction showed up to partake on the event, to witness the death of the kyuubi. One of them crept towards the unsuspecting Genin, who was too busy tucking the child to bed to hear the faint footsteps behind him. But before he could hypnotise the boy to sleep, Iruka turned around unexpectedly and saw them.

He was about to yell when Ryou immediately appeared behind the boy and stabbed him in the back. The boy's eyes widened in surprise and crumpled to the floor, his blood staining the carpet already.

" You fool. You were too careless," Ryou hissed. The man hung his head in shame but Ryou had other things to attend to. They can deal with the Genin later. For now, all their thoughts were occupied of the child who took everything from them.

It looked at them curiously, wondering if this was some new game. It giggled and stood up in its crib, babbling happily. Ryou and the others looked back in disgust. How dare that thing deserved to be content and adequate while the rest of them suffered. Ryou raised his hand, ready to snuff out the life in its eyes and their hatred and pain along with it.

Just then, there was a rattle of keys outside the door. Ryou cursed violently. Kakashi, that bastard, came back early. There was no time to finish the Genin or kill the child before being discovered. In a split second, he made his decision.

Kakashi opened the door, his eyes widened at the sight of Iruka lying on the ground in a pool of blood. He ran quickly to him, checking to see if he was still alive. Releasing his breath after feeling a feeble _thump thump_ of a heart, Kakashi rushed over to the nearest window and peered into the night.

By then, they were all a safe distance away with the child struggling silently against Ryou's grip. The men were in a foul mood. Kakashi ruined their plans, everything. Ryou felt like the saying "Now what?" described their scenerio well. Kakashi remained standing by the window. For the briefest of seconds, his eye made contact with Ryou's.

It wasn't possible. There was no way that Kakashi could see them through all the rain and from this distance. After a while, Kakashi left to tend to the Genin. But Ryou couldn't shake off that piercing gaze.

When they returned back to their base, they discovered another part of their plan had failed. Katsuro had been spotted and seized near the training grounds, which will eventually lead to the Forest of Death. Many began to cower after hearing of his capture. He would spill all their secrets and now none of them would be safe. Some even dispersed, saying that they had nothing to do with this matter and that they didn't even know that they were really going kill the child. Cowards and traitors. Ryou hated nothing more than those kinds of people. They abandoned the memory of their loved ones in order to save themselves.

Now, there was just him and a scattered few who remained. They sat at the edge of the Forest of Death, deciding their next course of action. Should they continue with the plan? Or should they give up and hand themselves in, begging for the Hokage's mercy? Both choices only led to disaster for them.

Ryou frowned at the sudden, mystifying shiver running down his spine. His mother once told him that it was a sign that something bad was about to happen. He brushed it off indifferently; he wasn't one to be superstitious anyways.

But when Ryou felt cold steel tickling against his neck and an emotionless voice telling him not to move, he knew he should have listened to his mother.


	9. End Of Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**The rating for this chapter will be raised since there will be scenes of violence and blood. Please pardon my lame excuse for a battle scene. If you have any pointers for how to write a better battle scene, please let me know. I would appreciate it.**

**I've decided to continue with Yondaime's name as Arashi since that was the name I started with and it would seem a little weird if I change his name right now. But we all right what his real name is.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 –** End Of Tomorrow 

The rain was splattering against his skin, his clothes no help whatsoever, numbing his body once again. His breath came in short gasps, each sigh of air bringing forth a spray of mist in the night. But that didn't matter. No, nothing mattered at the moment. His thoughts were focused on wonderful, wonderful retribution. He could hardly control the beast raging inside of him, hungering and lusting for blood. He reluctantly calmed the monster down; it wouldn't do any good if he went rampant now. It, for sure, wouldn't help Naruto, though it would help get some answers from the man he was currently detaining.

" Don't move," he hissed, his kunai pressing tighter against the man's neck to prove his point. He cast a quick eye around. Asuma had already pinned one man to the ground, his impassive face daring anyone to come close. The remaining shinobi stayed where they were, stationary and expressionless. If it wasn't for the harsh inhalation escaping from their lips, Kakashi would have thought of them of still statues. " Where is he?" he asked into the ear of his captive. " Where's Naruto?"

The shinobi - his name was Nakagawa Ryou, if Kakashi's memory served him right - didn't even blink an eye. " Where do you think he is?" he evenly replied.

" I have no time for games," Kakashi harshly told him. " Where is he?

" I'm afraid I cannot tell you," Ryou said with a slight apologetic tone in his voice. Kakashi hated the fact this prisoner of his was civil and composed. He would have been easier to deal with if he was spitting, cursing and fighting.

" An innocent life is at stake." He was surprised to find himself almost begging to the captive. " Please don't make us lose more than what we have to."

Ryou turned his head slightly towards him. " But are you prepared to actually do it?" he asked, almost testing him.

Kakashi glanced at the emotionless faces, some he knew, some he didn't. Could he kill them if the time came? Would he be able to? He still remembered the time he first killed. Arashi had spared them from the knowledge, as they were too excited at the mere thought of receiving an A-rank mission. They weren't exposed to death and killing yet. They were too naive, full of innocence that has not been tainted by it.

He should have known that he would be the one doing that unforgivable deed. They couldn't be dependent on Arashi forever. Obito was too weak. And it would break Rin's heart if she did it. Besides, who else but him, the one has stared at Death's ugly rearing head firsthand from his father's death, would be ideal to lure Death to this man?

It happened too fast and vaguely for him to remember exactly what happened. But Kakashi did remember the gush of warm blood drenching his fingers, a surprised gasp and the vacant gaze of one that died too quickly. Arashi had reached him first, whispered illegible words to him and helped him stand. He had no memory of falling down in the first place. The stench of blood nearly made him gag and he wasn't surprised to see that Obito was being sick behind some bushes. Rin had slipped to the ground, her fearful eyes snapping to the corpse behind him and to his bloodied hands. He tried to say something to her, reaching a comforting hand towards her. But she flinched from his crimson touch, wordlessly saying something. He knew what she said. To this day, Kakashi will always remember that Rin had mouthed the words_ murderer_.

Even though he could only see a sliver of Ryou's face, the pale resemblance reminds him the stranger he had killed in the moonlight. His thoughts spun wildly and he felt like a child again, young, clueless and alone. What would Arashi or Sandaime do?

But they weren't here. And they weren't him. Nor did they don't know Naruto as he did. Nor did they hear the baby's first squeal of laughter or Naruto's first babble of incoherent words. They never felt the butter-soft hair against their fingertips or seen Naruto crawl, pleased with his tiny accomplishment. Naruto gave Kakashi his life back when he thought it was gone. If Naruto was lost, his life would be forfeited as well.

Coming to his decision, he directly looked into Ryou's eyes, steady and resolute. " Watch me," Kakashi said quietly.

Smiling slightly, Ryou inclined his head, not surprised at all. " Good. Things will be more interesting that way."

Too late, Kakashi's fingers grasped nothing but air. Cursing, he spun around, anticipating an attack from behind, one that would slice his throat or ruthlessly stab him in the back. But he was wrong. Ryou's intention of escape had not been to get Kakashi, but to get Asuma. Fortunately, the young shinobi was expecting it. Asuma dodged the shurikens, leaping away from both his captive and his attacker. Blood flew from his hand as he landed next to Kakashi, skidding on the muddy ground, looking rather disgruntled at himself for releasing his hostage.

Things were not in their favor. There was an extremely skilled group of ANBU and Jounins facing them, a rather sad two-man group. " Looks like the odds are against us," Asuma lightly said, rubbing the scratch on the back of his hand, examining it carefully for poison or other infections. " Any ideas?"

" Perhaps we should take two or three at a time?" Kakashi suggested in a voice just as light as Asuma's.

He smiled. " My thoughts exactly."

Not a moment later, to the eyes of their enemies, they were gone.

A blur of Asuma could be seen flitting to the outer edge of the ANBU, targeting a more exposed shinobi, feinting a kick to the side. But not even the brush of air across the skin of the surprised Jounin's cheek could warn him of the real hit when Kakashi appeared, kneeing him in the abdomen and punching him hard in the chin, enough to knock him out. He moved swiftly and silently to his next opponent, but they were ready for him.

Shrieking horribly, a hail of kunai rained down on Kakashi, who soared through the air, allowing the genjutsu of the fake ones to hit him, mentally enduring the pain. He flicked out his own kunai to correspond with the real ones, the sound of metal clashing ringing in his ears. He instinctively bent down from a particularly vicious swipe from a sword of a charging ANBU. Tilting his head backwards to avoid decapitation, Kakashi ducked and accelerated in front of the ANBU, chopping the sword from his hand, claiming it for his own. But he was careless of the Jounin behind him. Metal tasted flesh, as steel claws bit cruelly into his shoulder. Kakashi grunted, forcefully tearing the claws from his shoulder and at the same time, swung his stolen sword at its previous master in deadly precision. Unfortunately, the man wasn't quick enough. Blade cut through cloth, leather and skin. He collapsed to the ground, groaning. His limp arm flopped against his chest, barely sewn together by flesh and bone.

_A few more ... a few more inches to the right and you would have had his neck ..._

Now was not the time to think of sentiments. Not now to become distracted. Ramming the hilt of the sword in the face of the Jounin, his hands looped around the steel claws, flinging them towards an ANBU about to finish Asuma, who was half-blinded from the bloody gash on his forehead. The claws gave Kakashi enough time to dart around the momentarily preoccupied ANBU to slash at him with the sword. Only to discover the ANBU was only a clone. A gust of cutting wind from him sent both Kakashi and Asuma flying, Asuma's Earth Wall unable to stop the attack. They sprawled onto the ground, only to leap in the air again to escape from a violent surge of a Water Collision that appeared from nowhere, sent by Jounins. Drenched and winded, the two landed on a boulder to stop their fall, their adversaries already located them.

" Getting tired?" Asuma smirked, hurriedly wiping away blood from his eyes to see clearer.

Kakashi snorted, rubbing one of his numerous bruises. " Don't insult me," he warned as he performed seals in rapid succession, slamming his palms to the ground.

The earth split, roaring its power. Fissures appear. Pillars of rock, shaped like hands, shot up, reaching for its scattered targets. One of them threw an explosive tag at the extending hand, blasting it to pieces. But in its place, another one seized the Jounin, immobilizing him. Until a log substituted the man. A split second warning of instincts and the Sharingan allowed Kakashi to avert as an ANBU expel a blaze of fiery inferno his direction.

Several explosions of fire ripped through the forest, disintegrating everything in its path, including the earthly hands. Kakashi barely escaped from the hungry flames, the tips of his hair singed, the scent of charred rock and earth lingering staggeringly. Fortunately, Asuma already sent his own Water Dragon to counter the fireballs, giving Kakashi enough time to sneak underneath the Jounin, grabbing him, dragging down to the ground, until only a head remained above the earth. Sharingan whirring rapidly, he spun around, hurling shurikens at the incoming attackers' clothes, pinning them to trees or the ground, stopping them in their tracks, with a well-placed explosive tag from Asuma to aid in his assault.

Sliding underneath the ANBU attacking Asuma, Kakashi delivered a kick to his face while twisting, propelling Asuma upwards. A clone of his grabbed Asuma's hand, heaving him high enough to freeze the falling raindrops and turn them into icicles. However, the attack was foreseen and a barrage of flames counteracted it. Growling, Asuma jumped over Kakashi's clone, shoving the Jounin back, slashing at him with his brass knuckles. No sooner did his weapons impale upon the Jounin's shoulder, it was revealed the shinobi was only a clone with a spiked bomb hidden within it.

" Get out of the way!" Asuma yelled, the only warning Kakashi received before the clone and its bomb exploded.

There was no time to run. The force of the detonation knocked the wind out of him as Kakashi braced himself to avoid the worst of it. Bits and pieces of mud and rocks, along with flying assortments of weapons, flew at him in a rage, clawing and biting fiercely at his exposed cheeks and eyes. No sooner did he tumbled into some bushes to stop his fall, three Jounin surfaced from the ground, reaching for him. Savagely kicking one in the face and using another's head for leverage, Kakashi pushed himself up, narrowly missing a windmill shuriken from taking off his legs. He leaped into the shadows, crouching on a branch, quickly scanning for Asuma. Only a pile of burnt trees and large crevices on the ground were a reminder of the explosive. There was no sign of Asuma.

Anger and frustration surged through him bitterly. He was all alone now against the remaining Jounins and ANBU. He was injured, bruised and battered, with his strength waning from the over-usage of his Sharingan. Today was really an unlucky day.

But without warning, Ryou appeared, tackling him from his hiding spot. Kakashi growled, twisting his body, two kunai snapping out and digging viciously into the Jounin's arm. Ryou hissed, his hold on Kakashi loosening slightly but it was all that the shinobi needed. Kakashi flipped in midair, his foot lashing out. He grimly heard a crack of a rib with satisfaction.

They crashed down, Ryou getting up first, spitting out razor-sharp needles. Kakashi promptly rolled, one of them grazing his leg. He yanked it out, blinking back a sudden wave of dizziness. Ignoring it, Kakashi called upon a Water Dragon to assault the Jounin, in which Ryou responded with an onslaught of vines and wood. Ryou, too concentrated in the first attack, was surprised when a tangle of steel wires, secretly sent by Kakashi, wrapped around him, rendering him immobile.

Sending his roaring Water Dragon to deal with the remaining Jounins and ANBU, Kakashi's hand began crackling with raw Chakra, humming with the shriek of a thousand birds. Chidori was created to be a finishing blow, a death strike. And that was what it shall be. Kakashi raised his head, meeting the emotionless eyes of Ryou. He charged, Chakra burning from his hand, deadly with the intent to kill.

Suddenly, he stopped, unable to move. Kakashi snarled, willing his legs to move, enraged at being so close to his target and yet unable to reach it. The ground below began eating him, already feasting at his legs. A creature made of mud bubbled and erupted from the earth behind Kakashi. Its arms wrapped around his chest, slowly squeezing the breath out of him. Legs sunken into the quicksand-like mud, he was flattened to the ground by the mud creature pressing its immensely heavy body on top of him. Kakashi shrugged to no avail, faintly hearing the groan of his ribs as they succumbed to the weight crushing against them.

" This is your end." Kakashi looked up to see Ryou speaking. He blearily wondered how he got free from the wires. " I only wish that it didn't end this way," the man added, a touch of sadness hidden in his voice.

He had readied a retort, a last minute curse to utter, when a mucky representation of a hand slapped across his face, clamping over his mouth and nose. Kakashi blindly reached out, his fingers grasping only earth and air. To his enemies, it merely looked like he was struggling to escape like any man would in his situation. But in truth, he left a mark, a message, inscribed by his fingers stained of grass and mud. Even if he died here, Asuma, whose faint pulse of Chakra can still be felt, or the Sandaime and their allies, would be able to find it. Success in failure was a shinobi's greatest achievement.

Black dots obscured Kakashi's blurry vision, nearly blinding him. He obscurely heard Ryou say something again but his ears didn't seem to be working properly. He was becoming overwhelmingly light-headed and numbed, his body slowly giving up on him. His struggles were weakening and he felt his body unconsciously relax, the lack of oxygen making him drowsy. His dimming thoughts called out, reaching to the child he could not save.

_Naruto … I'm sorry …_

Suddenly, the choking pressure was gone, the mud-spattered hand releasing him. Kakashi's fraught lungs instinctively inhaled gulps of precious air, the tangy forest odor causing him to cough hoarsely. He rolled over, clawing at his mask and spitting out the remnants of the mud in his mouth. Forcing his groaning body to sit up, he saw a dark figure in front of him in a distantly familiar pose.

" You - !" Ryou hissed.

Something of a smile appeared on the man's face. " The green beast of Konoha is here to carry out judgment on miscreants like you," he declared, thrusting his thumb out in distinction.


	10. Dance Of The Crying Beast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Oh my. It's been that long since I've updated. //bows in shame// I hope you all forgive me for putting this away for so long. With a combination of writing other stories and with dealing with some writer's block, I got sidetracked and distracted. **

**I have to give it to all those who put up with me and continued to wait faithfully for me to update. This chapter is for you guys. Thank you very much for sticking with me and not giving up on me. Hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – **Dance Of The Crying Beast

Finally, spitting out the remnants of mud from his mouth, Kakashi looked up at the half-blurry shape somewhere above him. " Gai?" he rasped out. " How -?"

" Konoha's beast does not need eyes to see nor does he need ears to hear," Gai pompously answered, barely glimpsing at his rival. He threw an astonishingly harsh glare, opposite to his usual cheerful attitude, in the direction of Ryou and his remaining group of Jounins and ANBU. " Were they the ones to kidnap our precious Naru-chan?"

Throat sore, Kakashi merely nodded his head, flecks of dirt showering from his hair. Gai glanced at the dark stain blossoming steadily at Kakashi's shoulder underneath his soaked clothes and other visible cuts and bruises littered over his body and face. " Can you bear with it for now?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi snorted, ripping the edge of his shirt. It was a bit of a shame. He did like this shirt. " I'm insulted," he said through his shirt, tying the ripped piece to his shoulder with his teeth. Pulling down his mask, he spat out blood from his mouth. He rubbed his bruised jaw, his tongue tenderly brushing against a cut at the side of his mouth. He was fortunate enough not to have lost any of his teeth.

Frowning thoughtfully, Gai watched him closely, almost in amazement. " I don't know why you cover your face. You almost look as good as me." With that, he flashed a dazzling smile, showing all his sparkling teeth.

" Shut up," Kakashi half-heartedly said, pulling his mask back on and standing up, brushing the dirt from his pants.

Ryou tensed, cursing to himself. They all heard of the power of Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai separately. He could only imagine how frightening their strength would be if combined. Kakashi and Asuma were bad enough. But two angry Kakashi and Gai were enough to send shivers down his back. With their numbers already cut in half, no thanks to Kakashi and Asuma, it would only be a waste of time to stay and fight. And if Gai was able to find them, then the Hokage and the rest of his shinobi weren't far behind either.

" We'd love to stay," he called out, interrupting the conversation between the two. " But we have more important engagements to attend to."

A shot of smoke bombs and explosive tags suddenly surrounded Kakashi and Gai, firing smoke and explosions into the clearing. Rocks collided, mud splattering everywhere, figures flitting hazily through the blinding smoke, as both Kakashi and Gai were momentarily blinded and deafened. That brief distraction was all Ryou needed for him and remaining Jounin and ANBU to make their escape.

However, not even that was enough as Gai savagely tackled Ryou to the ground. " Not so fast!" he shouted, only to realize that "Ryou" was actually a log.

The smoke was fleetingly lifted by a gust of wind and Gai could see Kakashi not too far from him, coughing and rubbing his eyes. " They've escaped," Kakashi growled, kicking the grubby log that he had mistaken for one of his opponents.

Not willing to let that happen, Gai broke out into a run, following the distant but traceable sounds of escape. " Help Asuma! I'll get them!" he barked over his shoulder.

" But –!"

" Who currently holds a record of sixty-four wins?" a remote figure in the distance smugly shouted, already gone in a whirl of wind and dust.

Standing there stupidly, Kakashi was torn between allowing his immature part to angrily retort and chase after Gai or his reasonable part to help Asuma. " Bastard," he muttered as he headed back to the edge of the forest, his reasonable side winning the argument.

.

.

.

" Now where are they off to?" Gai murmured to himself, bounding over branches, leaves fluttering by, some scratching while others caressing his face. Straining his ears and eyes, he caught a brief glimpse of a few scattered figures leaping from tree to tree.

With a mighty leap, he picked up the pace, gritting his teeth at the thought of little Naruto in the hands of those thugs, crying tearfully, calling for Kakashi or one of his faithful guardians.

He blamed himself for not being there for Naruto. He should have been faster at his mission, been quicker and more efficient, to stop wasting time. If he had, none of this possibly wouldn't have happened.

Little Naruto wouldn't have been kidnapped. Iruka wouldn't have been carelessly involved. Asuma wouldn't have been buried enough the rocks. Hokage wouldn't have been getting more gray hairs. And Kakashi wouldn't have been injuried and worrying himself sick.

It was detestable, the way his heart jolted painfully when he first heard from the Hokage that Naruto was missing. The same feeling he got whenever he missed a step on the staircase and the bottom of his stomach dropped. Like when he first heard that his parents were dead.

Both of his parents were going on a mission that day. He was going to stay with an auntie for a few days and he was going to behave himself, as his parents told him to. He remembered waving frantically at their retreating figures until they were gone.

He told himself that he was going to be a proud shinobi, just like his parents. For long, tedious weeks after his parents went on the mission, that's what he told himself. When the teachers in his class whispered about "an ambush" or how somebody " got caught off guard", he firmly believed it. Even when his aunt wept through their funeral, he continued to tell himself that.

Everyone else probably thought he was just in denial. That he didn't want to believe his parents were dead, so he put on a cheerful, smiling mask and went on with his life, pretending that everything was all right. And they let him. Who were they to deny him a happy and rosy life, if not a fake and fictional life.

In a way, they were right. In his mind, his parents were still alive and they were still a happy family. It was an invisible concept to him. Death was, at times, a complicated thing for him to understand and to try to dissect the meaning behind it.

When he was younger, when the news of his parents' deaths were still fresh and new to his ears, he asked his aunt about it. What was death? What does it mean for his parents to be dead? His aunt merely bent down and hugged him tightly. " It means never coming back," she explained, wiping her tears away with her apron when she thought he wasn't looking.

" Not even to see me?" he asked, his voice quiet and solemn.

With a half-pitying, half-hesitant look on her face, she embraced him again, only more tighter, this time not replying. But it was the answer that he needed.

Now he knew why his heart hurt so much, until the point it felt like it was pounding like drums against his chest, whenever someone mentioned it, whether they whispered it or murmured a soft-spoken condolence to him. There was a demand to be ripped, to be wrenched out of his chest.

That was how painful, how agonizing it was to finally know what death was.

It would be the same feeling Kakashi would feel, should anything, anything at all, happen to Naruto.

And he swore, by every ounce of his soul, that he won't let that happened.

.

.

.

Naruto came awake suddenly and uncomfortably, feeling the cold, wet slap of water against his face. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he sat up, blearily gazing at his surroundings, still not completely awake. To his surprise, he realized that he was all alone.

The bad men were gone and it was just him.

With a squeal, he tried to sit up, his chubby fingers scratching at bark and leaves. Maybe Kashi came to get him! Then, Kashi would beat up all those bad people and bring him home back to his nice, warm cradle. Babbling a language only he could understand, Naruto excitedly gazed around, hoping to catch a familiar glimpse of silver hair and a mask.

But there was no one to greet him.

His bottom lip began to tremble. He was cold, hungry and tired. Where was Kashi? Surely he didn't _let_ the bad men take him.

He tried to recall all the times Kashi held him gently, rocking him back and forth in his favourite rocking chair. He remembered how the friendly old man smiled at him and gave him plenty of kisses and hugs. The weird eyebrow man was often loud and had no hesitation in throwing him up in the air and always, always catching him securely. Even now, he could smell the faint, harsh scent of smoke wafting from that man who kept annoying Kashi and Kashi didn't like it when he "smoked". The tall, big lady, who acted grumpy and mean most of the time, was really nice and brought him a new toy from time to time (if she wasn't in "debt"). The taller, bushy-haired man read to him from his books, only for Kashi to smack him around the head.

They all told him the same thing before. That he was going to be safe and he was loved. Whatever that meant. Maybe being loved meant feeling warm and safe in Kashi's arms, falling asleep quick. Or being lifted up by the eyebrow man, knowing he was in safe hands. Or being tickled by the old man. Maybe it was gripping the finger of the smoke man to let him know that he didn't mind the smell. Perhaps, it meant giggling whenever the bushy-haired man winked at him. Or it was opening a new present from the lady.

Kashi always did say that he and the others would always protect him and they won't let anyone hurt him.

If that was the case, why was he here?

Big, fat tears made their way down chubby cheeks. He wanted to believe so hard that they were coming. That they would come leaping from nowhere to his defense and rescue him like the superheroes from his storybooks. But he had to realize the bitter truth.

No one was coming to get him. No Kashi. No funny eyebrow man. No friendly grandpa. No big grandma. No smoking man. No one at all.

It was just him by himself.

So lost in his misery and despair, Naruto didn't even notice a pair of huge, bulbous eyes watching him from the shadows.


End file.
